


Our Story (Family)

by Bun_Conejito



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Conejito/pseuds/Bun_Conejito
Summary: This is the story of Kihyun and Hyunwoo, and how their friendship develop into love, finding each other after a long time as grown up mans, in successful jobs. Things change between them making them blossom their love. Hope you all enjoy this story is my first time writing, i enjoy writing it for all, lets start with this story.A little explanation here, in this abo omegas male can get pregnant, alphas can make omegas pregnant, alpha girls can get pregnant too. If theres something that needs more explaining let me know too.STATUS: **COMPLETE**
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 30
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, thanks for reading this story, hope you all like it, this is my first writing and an ABO one as i enjoy the genre so much!!! Hope you all enjoy it, yayyy!!! Also english is not my main language, so excuse me if I have errors i will try to improve, comments and corrections are all welcome..!!! ^^

CHAPTER 1

They have a good life, they have grown so much together and apart, but they know everything is part of their life now, the good times the bad times and the not so good times too, those times that were almost to perfect to be true, and those times that felt like they won't be able to make it to the end. But if there is something they know is that their friends have been there for them in every step of the way. 

Their story is not like one in a fairy tale, there were no fireworks in the back and there were no stars in their eyes when they saw each other, but slowly things were changing, and day by day their presence was a constant in each others life, a presence that was needed and expected to be there always.

But let's get to the beginning, when they started to know each other that time when they were all teenagers, that they were happy when school finished and they were able to go home to play and have some good food from their moms.

They were a small group formed by 4 omegas, they were quite different from the normal omegas in their school, they were trying to prove in their own way that they were also capable of big things, even if now a days things are different for omegas there were still some that have the old way of think that omegas are “just to have kids”, that they “should stay home and serve their alphas”, that they “should be submissive in all ways”, and that is far from what he and his friends are, so when they have the opportunity to start in other school they see it as an opportunity to change things for them and make it better.

They were all together reunited before their first day of school and talking about what they wanted to do “- Ya! Ki. Did you already decide which club you want to be in?” said Jooheon or Joo and maybe honey as his friends call him, a sweet omega with bigger dreams of being a rapper in the future.

“-Yes. I already decided, I decided the day they give us all the information” said Kihyun or Ki as his friends call him an omega that is ready to challenge the system and do big things to make omega’s life more fair.

“-Ummm, interesting. Which one did you decide to join?” said his other friend Minhyuk or Min, a very hyper omega that is always in favor of omega rights and dreams to be able to make some changes in the future. 

“- I decided to join the swimming club” said Kihyun, “- Really? the swimming club? you sure? I thought you would change clubs. You were in the same club in the other school right?” Kihyun nod as a yes, “- And what about you Minhyuk? Did you decide?”.

“-YES!” said Minhyuk shouting proud, “- Please can you not make so much noise im trying to sleep as much as i can before starting school” said Hyungwon a omega that is a surprise for all his friends is really intelligent and a good dancer with an interest for DJing, thing that he would like to try in the future.

“- Ya! I'm just trying to say which club I would join and I have decided for the art club!” Minhyuk was in the same club as Kihyun in their other school but it seems that he will give a try to his passion for drawing and painting.

“- And you Honey? Which club will you join?”, Jooheon had a hard time deciding because he would like to join Minhyuk in the art club and also wants to join Hyungwon in the dance club that is for sure Hyungwons election but to all surprise he said, “- I’ll join Kihyun hyung in the swimming club seems like fun and something new to try”.

“- Really honey? you will join the same club? It will be fun you’ll see and you are a good swimmer. You will be totally fine” said Kihyun. As they continue talking and eating some snacks for a long time excited for the next day to start their new school year.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see how this continue for Kihyun and the rest ^^ as they start their school year in a new place, where they probably will make new friends, who knows ;).  
> Enjoy it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, thank you for reading this story it means a lot to me T-T, lets see how this goes and how the story develops, thanks once more for your comments and kudos. Again i appreciate your comments, critics and opinions.

CHAPTER 2

The next day came and they were all getting together in the school entrance, “- Hi, Min and honey, you kind of late hu?”, “- Honey decided to take his sweet time to shower today and it got late for me to take a shower after him”, “- Ya! it wasn't my fault you take a lot of time putting on some makeup to look good and pretty”, “- Ya! Lee Jooheon!!!!”, “- There's no doubt you are brothers”, said Kihyun laughing so much and getting amused at his friend’s little fight while they wait for Hyungwon as always. Kihyun turn his attention to the wall clock in the entrance and saw that it was 5 minutes to the entrance hour, and just at that moment, they saw Hyungwon running as fast as he could to get on time in the school, he past by his friends and run directly into the school, his friends were laughing all together but follow his running into the school too.

They knew they have to gather in the school gymnasium, so they take their steps to there, the place was huge, it was a place with spaced to do gymnasia and space to a basketball court too, they were fascinated by everything, and felt so lucky that their families decide to move all together to the city. Kihyun thinks to himself that if they would have moved alone he would have been really lonely and afraid in that big school, and well not that Kihyun will say it out loud, he would have missed his friends a lot that more than his friends they were his brothers.

The ceremony started, and they were given all the rules and things that they have to do during their school year , just as their festivals and vacations, they were so bored at the end of all, but luckily the principal let them rest after to then go to their respective classrooms, they enjoy their time to rest in the school yard, sitting in a bench talking and making fun of each other; when the bell rang they knew it was time to walk to their classrooms.

Unfortunately they weren't together in the same classroom, Jooheon being younger is in class for juniors with Hyungwon and he is thankful that his friend was behind the others, because he didn't pass the grade the year before, and it wasn't because of the lack of knowledge it was his ausent interest to present homeworks and participate in class, wich in their other school count in the final score, but he was happy because he was with his honey and he won't be alone in this new school; Kihyun and Minhyuk were lucky too, they were together in the same class, they were in second year they were top of their class in their previous school, so they were confident that things will be fine in this school too.

Classes were fine during the day, and during breaks they were all together and talking. The school was so much nicer than they thought. Omegas, alphas and betas were all together in class according to their school level and they were all treated the same, there was no distinction by subgenre, of course there were some classes that were just for omegas or just for alphas or betas; for them to know those clear differences about ruts, heats how to help, and many other things, betas were instructed in each matter, for them to be able to help in any case posible.

The time was passing, and they were having fun all together and with their classmates during class time, after 2 months clubs were having their respective activities, each of them started to attend their club activities after school they were pretty much at the same time, so, at the end they wait for each other to go back home. And the process repeats each day, going to school, seeing each other at the entrance, attending their club activities and then going back home together. For Kihyun this is the best time of his life sending time with friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? How is this going? Is it to boring or to predictable? let me know :), and i will see you in the next update ;), thank you so much for your support <3


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get an unexpected invitation, what can be? Maybe they will meet certain friends soon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, im so happy to once again upload a chapter for this story^^ yayyy!!! Hope you all are enjoying it too!!!  
> Also shouting out thank yous to @CanaryAtLaw for helping me to proof read this chap!!! I really appreciate your help ^^  
> Lets see what happens this time :)

CHAPTER 3

Weekends were when Hyungwon and his friends could talk and enjoy as much time as possible together. They were all in Hyungwon’s room, enjoying the homemade cookies his mom made them. Of course they were eating the chocolate chip cookies with some milk, since everybody knows it’s the best combination possible. They were enjoying a little video game session, in which Minhyuk was beating Jooheon in Mario Kart, when Hyungwon started talking. “Guys, I got an invitation,” he said, showing the picture on his phone to his friends.

“Invitation to what?” said Kihyun, curious about it.

“It’s an invitation to the basketball match the school has tomorrow afternoon. We are all invited,” Hyungwon said, sharing all the information with his friends with a big smile. The rest just all looked at each other, surprised at the sudden invitation.

“So who invited you, Hyungwon? Is it that cute alpha in the dance club?” Minhyuk said in a suggestive tone, and all of them threw pillows at him. “Ya! Why are you hurting me? I was just asking!!!” “Yeah, just asking,” said Jooheon, rolling his eyes at his brother.

“So how did you get the invitation?” Kihyun asked curiously. Their school was well known for its basketball team, which made it difficult to get tickets for their games.

“Well, I joined the dance club, and there’s this alpha who’s really good. I’ve been working on some dance routines with him and the leader of the basketball team,” Hyungwon stated, and anticipating Minhyuk’s interruption, continued, “And no Minhyuk, it’s not because they like me!” Minhyuk pouted, but kept listening to Hyungwon. “As I was saying, they are really chill, they’re really friendly, and one of them who goes by Wonho, has invited me to their game to see them playing, so I, as a good friend, asked for tickets for all of us,” said Hyungwon, very proud of what he has done for his friends. The rest of the afternoon they spent talking about the game and possible results. They knew this game was important for their school in order to enter the competition that took place each year, to crown the best team among all the schools in the area.

The next morning, they were all ready at the entrance of the school, and as always were waiting for Hyungwon to arrive. He came, as usual, just minutes before the game started, with the tickets in hand, and they all had to run to the gym to get inside before the game started. They made it to their respective seats, with some snacks and drinks to enjoy during the game. They took a look around, girls and boys were screaming to cheer on their school team. The game started, and Hyungwon pointed out the two boys that were his friends and dance club partners. They were all impressed that the alphas were so good looking, feeling like they had never seen such beautiful alphas before. There was Wonho, the team sub-captain, that had beautiful white skin, very pretty eyes, and black hair, which accentuated his features even more. Then there was Shownu, a very tall alpha (maybe as tall as Hyungwon), with very pretty tan skin that made him look a bit intimidating. Of course, he also had broad shoulders, and arms that looked like they could break you in half. All of Kihyun’s attention was on Wonho though. Kihyun thought he had never seen a more beautiful boy before.

During the break between the first and the second half, Wonho came to say hello to Hyungwon, and Hyungwon presented all of his friends to him. Wonho said a quick hello to all of them, happy to see them all here to cheer the team on. Kihyun paid close attention to the boy in front of him. He was really beautiful, but Kihyun could tell Wonho was only paying attention to Hyungwon, and not him. But he just smiled to see how lucky his friend was, along with how oblivious he was. The game went as expected, a difficult fight as the other school was also good, but in the end their school won by 10 points. They were all happy with the win, and continued to cheer the team on. Hyungwon said that they should wait for his new friends on the team, because he wanted all of them to meet his old friends. Kihyun was still thinking about how this boy, Wonho, was looking at his friend, with stars in his eyes. Kihyun hoped that someday, he would be that lucky too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!   
> What do you think will happen next? Will they finally meet? Or we will wait a little more? Ummm... we wil find out in the next update ;) once again thank you for reading!!! See you all in the next update ♡♡♡♡


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time finally they boys start to interact with each other, theres some turn of events, ummm will this made them be closer? or they will have to wait some more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ^^ i'm coming again with a new chapter of this story, hope you all like it and again thank you for reading and for your kudos i appreciate it a lot <3, comments and suggestions are welcome too feel free to do it ^^. Once again thank you to @CanaryAtLaw for the proof read, i really appreciate all the time you dedicate to it, ok let's discover what happened in this chap!!!

CHAPTER 4

After the match, the boys were a little overwhelmed to see just how popular Hyungwon’s new friends were. Of course, it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise, since they were the stars of the team. That became obvious after seeing them play. Their teamwork and coordination were really good, as if they could read each other’s minds to make each move. There was another boy walking with them who seemed to be about as tall as Kihyun (Kihyun always insisted that he was very tall, but Minhyuk never bought it). When most of the crowd was gone Kihyun told them that he needed to go to the bathroom and he would be back shortly. A short hum from his friends affirmed they would meet him back there when it was time to go home.

Kihyun was coming out of the stall and checking how he looked in the mirror above the sinks when he heard someone entering the bathroom. Kihyun paid it no thought, until he felt a strange sensation and a very strong scent. There was an alpha just a little too close to him, and he started to feel uncomfortable, so he decided to head out and go back to his friends. However, when he tried to leave, the boy moved in front of him, blocking his way, “- Can you please move? I'm going out,” Kihyun said, trying to pass by him.

“- And what if I don't want to move and let you go?” said the alpha, coming closer and closer to Kihyun. He started to step backwards, away from the approaching alpha. 

“- I’m asking politely, I don't see why YOU can't move and let me go.” Kihyun was starting to get anxious, and he knew that if he didn’t get ahold of himself, the alpha would smell him quickly.

“- Hmm, we have a not well-behaving omega here,” said the alpha, forcing Kihyun back against the wall- shit, he’s trapped! “- Come on, I just want to talk to you, why are you anxious? I won’t do anything to you, but if you want I can make this turn real fun…” he was impossibly close to Kihyun, who was really starting to panic. He has never been in a situation like this before, but he tried to be calm and think. He tried to push the alpha away from him, but he only moved a few steps back. 

“- I said, I want to get out, didn’t you hear me?” Kihyun said with a stronger voice. The alpha started laughing and moved closer, but right at that moment, someone else entered the bathroom. Kihyun quickly looked and saw that it was Shownu, Hyungwon’s friend from the basketball team. Shownu started to walk closer to them and quickly approached the alpha cornering Kihyun. “- The boy said he wants to get out, let him go,” Shownu spoke calmly, but with a certain steel in his voice that made it come across as a demand. Being faced with such a strong alpha like Shownu, he took a step back. Shownu took a look at the panicking boy. “- Are you Kihyun?” he asked, “- Your friends are waiting for you outside on the court.” Kihyun took that as his cue to get out of there, and ran out the door as fast as he could. 

Shownu turned to the misbehaving alpha, a member of his team, and said, “- I don’t want something like this happening again, you know this can hurt the team image, and hurt you, too. Let’s just concentrate on the game season that is just starting.” At this point, the boy spoke up and said, “- Come on Nu, I wasn’t doing anything, and that little omega just panicked out of nowhere,” laughing some more as he remembered Kihyuns face. “- Maybe you didn’t do anything, but he was uncomfortable and that was enough to make a bad image of all of us. Remember, don’t play these stupid games,” Shownu said sharply, turning and exiting the bathroom, leaving the alpha very upset that he had been scolded by his team leader.

Shownu came back to the rest to see Kihyun smiling from some jokes, but Shownu knew he wasn't as happy as he seemed because of what happened in the bathroom. Wonho saw Shownu approaching and said to him, “- Nunu, we are planning on going to have dinner to celebrate the win, are you coming? Kyun said that he was coming, so you should come with us.” Before Shownu could answer, another voice piped up. “- Yes bro, you should come with us and have some fun, it’s good from time to time you know,” was said the shorter boy Kihyun noticed earlier that day, Changkyun, or Kyun as his friends call him. The alpha is Shownu’s little brother and a spoiled little pup, loved by everyone, but nobody more than Shownu and Wonho. Shownu just shook his head looking at his little brother held between Jooheon and Minhyuk’s arms in a very tight hug, taking him to dinner with them. Shownu almost never attended celebrations like this because he thought it’s better to study or rest or do some more exercise than to have some fun, but this time he said yes, to the others’ surprise and delight.

They were all walking to a barbecue place close to where they all lived, for an easy trip home. While the group was happily walking to dinner, Shownu noticed that Kihyun was a little quiet and seemed stuck in his head. Shownu walked closer to Kihyun, wanting to talk to the boy. He knew he wasn’t a good talker like his friends, but he was a good listener, which he hoped could make him Kihyun’s friend and that he could listen to Kihyun, if he wanted. As he moved closer to Kihyun, he saw that the two of them were a little far from the group. He moved to Kihyun’s side and said “- Are you feeling ok? I'm really sorry for what happened, he is part of the team but this is the first time he’s acted this way.” Kihyun looked up at him, a little surprised at the apology because it wasn’t Shownu’s fault. “- It’s just...I feel a little distracted.”

“- It’s ok,” said Shownu, both of them looking at each other now. “- You have all the right to not feel comfortable because of what he did.” Shownu was feeling really bad about what happened, and Kihyun saw the expression on his face when he decided to lift his head and look at him.

“- I’m fine really, you don’t need to feel bad, he didn't do anything to me,” he sighed and continued, “-It’s just…this never happened to me before, and I just feel a little off because of that.”

“- I know you must have been uncomfortable, but I already spoke to him, and he won’t do that again, not to you, or to anybody else.” Kihyun looked at Shownu a little surprised, but at the same time he was relieved to hear those words. For some reason he trusted this alpha, and the more he looked at him the more he thought they could be good friends.

“- Thank you for your words, and for what you did back there,” said Kihyun with a cute and sweet smile, genuinely grateful to the alpha for helping him. To say Shownu was at a loss for words wouldn’t say much, he was so surprised to see such a beautiful smile than he had ever seen before. He almost didn't reply to him, but took the opportunity to say, “- You’re welcome,” and return the smile.

They all spent the rest of the day, together making new friendships and making old friendships stronger. That day, Minhyuk decided that he wanted Changkyun to be his little brother, and that he wanted to adopt the pretty cute alpha pup. Jooheon was happy that he found someone that shared his passion for music and games. Wonho said that this was the best day of his life, for winning the match and for being sharing the day with all these awesome people. Hyungwon just regretted that he was losing time to sleep more in his comfortable bed, but he changed his mind a little bit from seeing such cute expressions from Wonho. Kihyun was happy to see that his friends were enjoying this and was thinking that he had probably made a good friend himself, one that he would like to know more. Changkyun was more than happy that he has two more friends to spoil him even more than Wonho does. And Shownu, he was feeling something strange inside of him, he thinks it's because they won the match and he was making new friends, but everytime he saw Kihyun smiling and enjoying, his heart beat a little different. Maybe he was getting sick, but there was no doubt this was the start of a good friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for this chapter :) what do you think of shownu with Kihyun? Are they going in the right direction or not?, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, once again thank you for reading, see you in the next update!!


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have been getting closer, lets see how their friendship have being growing up. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!, sorry for the delay of this chapter I have been kind of busy, but I hope you all like it and enjoy it, thanks for your patience and for keep reading this. ^^  
> Hi there this chapter have being update ;) as now is already being proof read by @CanaryAtLaw, big thank you to hear :*

CHAPTER 5

Time was passing, and the relationships between the boys were getting stronger. The 7 of them became a well known group in the school- the 2 basketball team stars and the 2 swimming team stars, joined by the well-known artist omega, the amazing dancer and model-like omega, and of course Kyun, the most adorable little alpha from the basketball team. Changkyun was really spoiled by fans who were always giving him sweets and drinks, and sometimes even paying for his food. Things were really good for the group of friends, just enjoying each other's company.

In the middle of the competition season, the swim team had qualified for a swimming tournament to take place at their school. The team had been working hard to qualify for the tournament, and the opportunity to compete with one of the best swimming teams in the area had everybody working hard. Practices were being held early in the morning before school, and after school late into the night. Of course, Kihyun and Jooheon were doing all they could to help the team. The competition was happening on a Saturday morning, which happened to be the same day as the basketball team’s final match to win the championship. The basketball game started two hours before the swimming meet, so Shownu, Wonho, and Changkyun hoped they would be able to attend the swim meet after their game. Hyungwon and Minhyuk chose to just attend the swim meet so they could give their full support to Jooheon and Kihyun.

The match started, and the screaming and cheers were louder than usual in the gymnasium. It was an intense match, full of surprises and good moves done by both teams. In the end, the winners were the boys by the difference of a mere three points. The cheering could be heard even outside the gym. The team took pictures with some students, and of the whole team together, with the trophy and a very proud smile from their coach. The coach was praising the whole team, especially Wonho and Shownu, their aces, and to little Kyun who made the last point that won the game. The team and the coach decided to celebrate their win, but Shownu, Wonho and Changkyun told them that they have to be in another place, but the team can go celebrate without them. The boys went to their lockers to change and prepare to go to the school pool.

They get there just in time for the start of the competition, there on the bleachers were Minhyuk and Hyungwon, waving them to come over. As soon as they sat down, Minhyuk and Hyungwon bombarded them with questions about the basketball match, to which they answered with proud smiles, saying that their school had won the championship. Minhyuk and Hyungwon congratulated them, and told them that they should go celebrate after the swimming competition to celebrate both wins, because they were sure Kihyun and Jooheon would win too.

The basketball boys had never been able to witness the swimming boys’ training or competition before, because it always crashed with the time the basketball team had their activities, so this was the first time they were there to cheer for them. The bleachers were packed with fans, and the basketball boys were surprised to see how popular the swim team was. The cheers swelled as the match began. Contrary to the basketball match, the swimmers came out one by one, each doing their own routine on their own. The first one to compete in his division was Jooheon. The boys were impressed seeing their friend like this, so serious and concentrated, they thought he looked kind of scary until he saw them and gave them the biggest dimple smile he could. All the girls went crazy looking at him.. He looked really cute but also manly, showing his well trained body. He took his position, and the competition started. Minhyuk was cheering his brother on with a very proud smile at seeing his Honey doing his best. It was not a surprise at the end that Jooheon won the round, as he had shown he was really fast and had a very good technique.

Three more rounds went on before Kihyun’s turn, their school was winning by just a few points, so everything came down to the last round. If the teams didn’t end up in a tie, it would be the end of the competition. When Kihyun came out, the cheering was heard again, girls and boys were both cheering the team star and also admiring Kihyun’s beauty. Shownu felt like he was in a trance, Kihyun indeed is beautiful. He knows Kihyun is a pretty omega, but seeing him like this served to enhance his beauty, his sharp features and his beautiful eye shape make the shine of his eyes even more stunning. His body wasn't as toned as Jooheon's body, but it was slim and delicate, and showed his pretty white skin. All of them were surprised, again, as this is the first time the basketball boys had seen the swimming team boys in this kind of uniform. Kihyun was in his position, ready to start the competition as it began. Kihyun was showing his technique and how well he moved in the water like a real professional. Shownu thought to himself that Kihyun could easily be part of the national team. The round finished, and they were ready to know who won.

The judges were ready to announce their decision, one of them taking the microphone and as the cheering stopped said, “We had a very good time watching this competition, it was a display of good technique and training. There's no doubt both teams were doing their best in each round, so it’s now my time to deliver to all of you the result of this competition…” There was a silence in the whole pool area waiting to hear the result of the competition, the boys were holding their breath, anxious and excited to know the answer. “The results of this competition are…a tie!” The people in the bleachers were surprised and screaming to know what will happen to get a winner, so the judge quickly started speaking again, “There will be one last round, with just 2 students, one from each team. Each team will have 5 minutes to decide who will do the round, and we will meet here again after 5 minutes.” The team leader and the couch were already sure of their decision, and they had decided Kihyun would be their best bet for this last round. They told him their decision, and he agreed to them. He felt nervous, but excited at the same time.

His friends came to him, cheering him on and showing support. They talked a little to distract Kihyun and help him be relaxed. At the last minute they are told to get back to the bleachers and leave Kihyun alone to prepare. The last one to leave was Shownu, but not before saying a few words to Kihyun, “Don't be nervous,” he smiled and put a hand on Kihyun shoulder.

“You will do great. I don’t know much about swimming, but I know you have a big possibility to win against whoever will be competing with you,” Shownu took his hand off Kihyun's shoulder and smiled at him in reassurance.

Kihyun felt strangely sure of each of Shownus words and felt so relaxed, taking deep breaths. The boy’s calm scent that was effectively calming him, and giving him courage. Shownu felt proud that his words helped Kihyun. He smelled the sweet scent of the smaller boy and felt the very relaxed state he was in. Kihyun answered Shownu with another sweet smile and said, “Thank you, Shownu hyung, I’m ready now.”

Kihyun was sure that the student he was competing against would be the other team's ace, who was well known for never losing a competition and almost being in the national swimming team, as a senior in his school. When Kihyun came out again, he saw he was right, that the one designated to go against him was the other team’s ace. Kihyun tried to not be nervous and remembered Shownu’s words. He took his position, prepared to start, and at the bang, both of them took off….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was this chapter, did you all enjoy it!! lets see each other in the next chapter ^^.


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happen after the swimming match. Have their team win? or have their team lose?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, double update today, this is a very very very short chapter, hope you all don't mind. This is kind of like a little filler, but anyways, here it is for all of you to enjoy it. ^^  
> This chap have being update too :) as is already proof read by the lovely @CanaryAtLaw thank you so much for your work :*

CHAPTER 6

They were at the barbecue place, it has become a usual go to for all of them. The owners already knew them well and treated them to extra portions of food when Kyun showed them his really cute side. This day was no exception. They were greeted with a lot of love and good energy, but this time the boys were quiet and kind of serious. Both owners, an elderly omega and beta couple, came to them and tried to talk to see what happened. “What happened to my boys? You look really serious today, is something going on from school?”.

They all started to look at each other, and Minhyuk smiled at the elderly omega woman, saying, “We are really excited, but we wanted to celebrate with both of you and surprise you! That's why we were serious.” Minhyuk spoke in an excited voice, adding, “Today, both of our school teams are winners!!!!”.

“Is it true boys?” said the man, coming closer to his wife, “Did you really win today?”.

“Yes!” said a very excited Wonho, “We beat them today and we want to celebrate!!”.

“Ya!” said Kihyun to Wonho, “Stop screaming you will scare other customers,” and shook his head as he noticed how people from other tables were looking at them because of the noise.

The woman laughed and said “Awnnn my sweet Kihyunie, it’s ok you all have the right to make noise because you have to celebrate”.

“Yes ma'am!, but…” he got closer to the woman's ear and whispered, “Don’t say it to Min, he will get louder and scare all your customers away,” said Kihyun, laughing because Minhyuk was narrowing his eyes to him.

“Also Kihyun hyung made the most impressive win at the last minute in the swimming competition. I was really surprised!” said Changkyun excitedly, as he remembered the moment.

“Jajaja, Kyun I barely made it to win, the other boy was really good. There's no doubt he will be a professional in no time.", say Kihyun.

“Come on Kihyun,” said Shownu, “You did awesome, I knew you would win, you are really good, and you can also be a professional and a good one,” Kihyun heard each word, feeling his heart race and his cheeks get red, his friends didn't notice as all of them started to order food to celebrate and some extra dishes that were added to the usual order, because they were celebrating and making good memories that will last forever.

The boys enjoy each passing day in each other's company, making sure to get the most of every day, having some snacks, going to other places after school, and corrupting little Kyun the most they can. They knew this wouldn't last forever, as both Shownu and Wonho as the elders would graduate at the end of the year, but for now, that doesn't matter. What is important is the good moments they create together, ones that will be in their minds the rest of their lives.

Life is unpredictable, so they didn't know if they would see each other after they leave school, but that means that new adventures will come in their way, and more surprises that they can imagine now. Life had more prepared for them, would they be together in the future? Or would they never see each other again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so bad Im sorry T-T, the next chapter will be better, I promise. Thanks for read this story, I really want all of you to enjoy it ^^, see you all in the next update!! :*


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see how the boys have being growing up, and become very productive mans in society. We will see other character also ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the next chap on this story we are almost finishing this story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and enjoy also the appearance of new characters.^^ Also this last Chaps have not being proof read, so I apologized for the mistakes T-T

CHAPTER 7

They spend the whole year together and at the end of the year, they say goodbye to Shownu and Wonho. As both are seniors already, after their graduation they celebrate and wish them the best. They knew it will be hard to keep contact with each other, but they still have Changkyun with them who was at the same level of Jooheon and Hyungwon, so they still have the opportunity to talk to the other two. After Khyun and Minhyuk graduate the following year they try hard to keep in contact through Hyungwon and Jooheon, and also make some effort to see each other because Kihyun and Minhyuk attend a Uni in the same area. 

Minhyuk and Kihyun were living together in the Uni dorms just going back to their homes in the weekends to see their families and spend time with their friends, sometimes also Changkyun was there. He easily become a favorite of their moms, treating him like another son and spoiling him and Jooheon at the same time, because their moms said they were the “babies in the family”. 

After all of them graduated it was even harder to keep in touch, as they are busy with Uni and trying to reach their goals, at that time Changkyun also joined Shownu and Wonho at the Uni they attend, which was far from the one the others attended. Other things during those years happened and it was just inevitable for things to change a lot. But you never know what will happen in the future and what surprises can this bring.

After graduating they decided that it was a good idea to live all together instead of going back to their parents house. So in their last year all of them started working to rent a little apartment near their Uni, as the area has lower prices for rent. Kihyun and Minhyuk were the first to start working to help to pay for their little place, and after Hyungwon and Jooheon graduated too, they started looking for jobs and help to pay the bills too. It was a very small place with just two rooms, there were two of them in each room, Kihyun and Minhyuk share one room, and Jooheon and Hyungwon the other. It has just a little living room with a tv, two sofas, a tiny coffee table, and a shelf for their books and on the other side the little kitchen, in which Kihyun tried to cook for all of them as he learned in his Uni days. 

Things were changing slowly as time passed, they were getting better jobs and earning a little bit more. Each of them were opening their paths to reach their goals. So that was the reason why now Kihyun was unboxing things in their living room and decorating their new apartment. Now that they have a more stable job they are able to pay a bigger apartment, he is proud; proud of all their achievements; now their apartment has 5 rooms, 4 bedrooms each one with ensuite bathrooms and one more room that is used for Minhyuk to have his paintings and tools and for Jooheon as a little space to write lyrics, they also have an extra bathroom close to the door in the entry hallway for guest to use, the living room was a big open space with vision to the kitchen in the other side. The living room has a plasma tv, an L shape sofa, a coffee table, a desk in the left wall next to a big window with view to the streets as they are in 7th floor; the kitchen have a really good space and an island to take breakfasts in the morning and there was also a dining space for all of them to enjoy meals together. Life is perfect, think Kihyun.

“- Hey Ki, Where do you want me to put this box that is a little heavy, you know?” said Jooheon who was caring a big box with more decorations for the apartment. 

“- You can leave it next to the sofa honey” said Kihyun from the kitchen, “- Can you hurry up honey, there's still more things to bring” said a very tired Minhyuk entering the place follow by Hyungwon, who look like he was already falling a sleep for all the moving they were doing. 

“- Yes please and you too Ki!” said Hyungwon pointing to the two boys in a very tired voice. “- There is still a lot to move here and is a little too far from the entrance, you know?”. 

“- Jajajaja, ok ok” said Kihyun amused by the funny and tired way Hyungwon was saying everything, “- I will go with you now and finish moving the rest of the things”, and they worked hard the whole day moving and putting all the things in place.

Their lifes were the typical for a big agitated city, in which they were constantly busy advancing with their careers. Hyungwon was rarely seeing in the apartment and in general, he was a very famous DJ now, known as H.One, he was one of the biggest sensation in their country, the boy has make his dream come true and reach his goal to be a DJ. Jooheon now is a raising song writer and rapper, he enjoys so much writing music that he spends most of the time in the studio in his workplace or in the little studio in their apartment, he works at “GROOVL1N” and is one of the best artist in the company. Minhyuk and Kihyun work in the same place, Minhyuk is a graphic designer the best one (as he said himself), his work can be seeing in big advertisement signs in very important places around the city and in his free time he loves to paint and has held a few exhibitions already. Kihyun is in a designer team, he helps to design sports clothes for women and men, both of them work in the very well known “StarNeo Company” that is famous for dressing the most important athletes in the country.

This friday, they are getting ready for a celebration. Jooheon has told them that his boss is very proud and happy for his progress as an artist and as a song writer, so, he decided that it would be good to make a party for the whole company and celebrate not just his success, but also, how well the things are in this moment for the company in the music industry. They are getting ready as Jooheon has made them pinky promised that they will be there with him sharing the success. 

“Min! Are you ready to go now?” said Kihyun to Minhyuk who was waiting for him to finish dressing for an hour now. 

“Yes, gosh have patience”, yell Minhyuk from his room, “- Today is a very important night for our honey so, I want to look as best as I can” said Minhyuk looking at himself in the mirror again to make sure he looks totally good. 

“- Yes i know, but with YOU taking so much time to get ready we will miss the whole party” said Kihyun rolling his eyes already to tired of being waiting and wishing to be already in their way to the place of the party. 

“OK, I'm ready, I look fabulous we can go know”, Minhyuk took Kihyuns arm who only could smile at his friend and his bubbly energy and excitement, because for some reason he was excited too, but just, he couldn’t quite place why he was kind of nervous.

They arrived at the party that was taking place in one of the most important hotels of the city, the “MonLight Hotel '' a place known because of their impeccable and luxurious look, and for how expensive the place was, a center just for high end class. And here they were invited to enjoy the luxury of the place all thanks to Jooheon, who was already at the entrance of the hall in which they were celebrating. “- Finally you are here!I thought you wouldn’t come”, said a very pouty Jooheon who was kind of angry because of his friend's delay, “- Hey! Don't look at me like that!You know that the one that takes an eternity to get ready is NOT me” said Kihyun to Jooheon, at this words Minhyuk just rolled his eyes and then smiled at Jooheon and said “- My honey! You know that I have to look my best for this event, it's your night and you have to shine, and for that reason you can’t be seen with unfashionable friends, so I make all my effort as a good brother to make you look good too!” Minhyuk took Jooheon by the arm with a big smile and dragged him back to the party, Kihyun just shook his head and sight, this night will be long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter Did you enjoy it In the next chapter we will see how the party goes on ;) and what destiny have for them in store. Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos I appreciate them a lot, also thanks for the comments I enjoy reading them :*.


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will enjoy the party with them, how will the party go? Good? will there be people they already know? ummm... we can find it out together, lets see what happen in this chapter. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i'm back with another chapter of this story I hope you all like it, I hope is not to long ^^' this time the chapter is longer than the other ones. We are advancing more to the end of this story, thank you for enjoy this and also sorry for any grammar mistakes, this haven't been proof read.  
> Ok, i'll stop talking for you to read now :)

CHAPTER 8

The party was really good, the music was excellent, the DJ was doing an excellent job and is not because it was his friend Hyungwon. Both Minhyuk and Kihyun were enjoying so much having some drinks in the bar area, a little far from the dance floor. They rarely see Hyungwon DJing but when they have the opportunity, they are amazed by how the boy seem to glow and enjoy so much what he does, and makes Kihyun happy to see him making his dream come true. 

A little later that night Jooheon come to them excited because he wanted to introduce important people to them, Jooheon introduce his boss and the owner of the company it was a very good looking beta with a lot of tattoos that just added to his beauty and complexion “- Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Kim Wonshik”, said the man while shaking their hands, “- We are very proud of Jooheon he is one of our best rappers and writers, I can see a bright future for him”. 

“- Thanks for your words, I’m very proud of my little brother, I knew that he would make it big someday”, said Minhyuk with a little tear escaping his left eye and giving the most sweet and tender smile to his brother that he ever saw. 

“- Min hyung!” said Jooheon giving his brother a big hug, with so much feel and gratitud; Jooheon let go of Minhyuk and introduce the other boy next to his boss, “Hyungs this is Lee Hongbin hyung, he is a dance instructor in the company, he is really amazing!” Jooheon was really enthusiastic with his words. 

“- Jooheon you are to kind, I’m not that good he is exaggerating things, but I do my best working for Wonshik hyung in his company”, said Hongbin also a beta who was captivating with his beauty, Kihyun thought he and Hyungwon are to good looking to be true, which is unfair he think, but he would never admit to his friend that he think he is handsome. 

“- Hongbin-ssi, I don’t think Jooheonie is exaggerating things, if you are working for one of the raising companies in the industry, you must be really good” said Minhyuk with a friendly smile. 

“- Thank you so much, Minhyuk-ssi I’m really thankful to Wonshik hyun for this opportunity, to be able to teach others my choreographies”, say Hongbin, with a smile. 

“- And I will always be thankful for you who accept my offer to work with me” said Wonshik with a big smile, “- I know him for a lot of years now, so I was really sure that I needed him in my company”. 

“- You are to good hyung” said Hongbin blushing a little and smiling to them, they were talking for a while and enjoying drinks, stories and snacks, after some time Jooheon was on his phone saying that he will be back in a minute he receive a message from someone that said he was there, so he went to get him, he excused himself and go to the entrance.

Around 10 minutes passed, and Jooheon was coming back with someone, as they had moved to a table, Kihyun and Minhyuk were sitting backwards to the entrance, so they had to turn around to see who Jooheon was bringing. To say they were in shock is to say little, there it was in really fashionable clothes Changkyun, looking a total man, one that was far from the kid they knew before. The first to talk was Minhyuk, “- OMG!!, Kyun is that you! look at you!, a total handsome man, my little Kyun”, said Minhyuk throwing himself to Changkyuns arms who smile to him and hug him as tight as Minhyuk was hugging him. 

“- I’m happy to see you too hyun”, said Changkyun in a very low voice that made them surprised, “- I was looking forward to tonight, since Jooheon hyun told me you were coming to the party.” 

“- What?!Joo, you knew it and kept it a secret? You keep secrets from your hyung?” said Minhyuk in an exaggerated tone to Jooheon. 

“- Hyun it wasn’t a big secret, and I really wanted it to be a surprise” said Jooheon all dimple smiles to them. 

“-Yes, and also” said Wonshik “ It was a secret from the company, so he wasn’t allowed to say something, Changkyun-ssi is the new addition to the “GROOVL1N” company as a song writer and maybe as a rapper too, we’ll see” said Wonshik smiling and winking to them, he stand up then to let them talk comfortably and moving to talk to other people in the party, next to him was Hongbin too, they bow to them and went to other tables. 

“- So, there's no hug for me?” said Kihyun in a kind of hurt playing tone of voice. 

“- Of course Kihyun hyun!You were my favorite back then, and you are still my favorite hyun!” said Changkyun to Kihyun with a big smile that let his dimples show and gave him a big hug. 

“- Ya! Kyun, I thought I was your favorite hyun!” said Minhyuk with his hands on his waist and narrowing his eyes in a playful way. 

“Hyun, you are my favorite too!” said Changkyun with a sweet smile that made Minhyuk smile and let himself sit by his side and start to talk. They are all talking about how things have been for each other. Changkyun told them that after he finish school, he and his brother move completely to the big city and that they have to change contacts to make it easy to contact each other, as they were in the Uni far from their parents. He told them that Hoseok moved with them recently after he started to work in the city too, and that now the 3 alphas share an apartment, they talk for a long time and drink a lot too, it was like the old times, enjoying each other's company without worries.

At the dance floor the music kept playing and the dancers as time passed more and more. Hyungwon was close to finishing his first turn of the night, and was enjoying his time so much, he lifted his eyes from the consola and looked at the audience close to the platform he was in, when he thought he spotted a familiar face. It was a very well built man with snow like skin and purple hair that looked like he was enjoying the music a lot. 

Hyungwon tried to see his face better but he was a little too far and the lights in the place weren’t helping at all. Hyungwon finished his turn and said goodbye to the audience leaving the playlist he previously arranged before for the people to keep dancing, he took his water bottle and pushed his pink hair to the back, he tried to walk to where he saw the boy before. 

It was difficult for him to advance there with a lot of people in the dance floor, that made really hard for him to walk, when he reach the spot he couldn’t find the boy anymore, and he thought that probably he won’t have another opportunity to see him again, when he suddenly feel someone poking him in the waist, he turn around to see who it was, and there it is the boy he saw before showing him a big sweet smile that made him smile instantly, the boy was the first to talk. 

“- Hi, hyungwon-ah!, I’m Hoseok”, said the man shyly, “- Well you must remember me as Wonho probably”, he smile to him and look directly in his eyes, Hyungwon was in shock he wasn’t sure if it was Won… well Hoseok, but seems like he was totally right it was him. 

After the shock he said, “- Hoseok hyun!, OMG I remember you of course!What are you doing here? Did you come with someone? Wow, I’m totally happy to see you!” said Hyungwon giving Hoseok a big hug after his last words.

“- I’m happy to see you too Hyungwon-ah!, and well to see that you are still the most handsome, if I can say it”, he blush a bit, “- And yes I’m here because of Kyun he is going to work in the “GROOVL1N” company from now on”, said Hoseok still in awe seeing how beautiful his friend has grown, looking at his pretty eyes that shine beautifully under the lights and that seem to match perfectly his now pink hair.

“- Oh, really?! Joo works there too!, they will probably work together there. Wait!, probably Joo knew already and he didn’t told anything”, said Hyungwon with a big smile, “- We will probably be seeing each other often, I think”, he was blushing a bit too, he was for sure happy to see his friend again but there was also something more that he feel in his tummy doing funny things.

“- I will be more than happy if that happens”, said Hoseok with a big smile on his face and eyes shining like stars, something that was doing things to Hyungwons heart, “- And tell me are you alone tonight? Or... is your mate here with you?”He was a little hesitant when he asked because he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Hyungwon chuckled, lifting his eyes shyly to look into Hoseok's eyes and say, “- No, I’m not alone, the boys are here, remember? well you know Joo is here, but Ki and Min are here tonight”, and then with a little blush add, “- And to answer the other question, no, I don’t have a mate”, said with a little pink in his cheeks and winking to him, “- We can go to them right now, if you want? I think they are near the bar area and that they will be happy to see you too”.

“- That would be great, Wonnie” Hoseok answered with a brighter smile to him, “- Oh, is it ok if I call you Wonnie?”, said biting his lower lip. 

“- Yes, is perfectly fine hyun”, Hoseok smiled even bigger to him, Hyungwon wasn’t sure if the smile was because he was going to meet his friends again or because he didn’t have a mate, anyways he was happy that his friends will be reunited again.

At the table the boys have being talking and sharing stories for a while now, when Kihyun said that he need to go to the bathroom, he has drink a lot, so he was feeling the nature call, he walk to the bathrooms that were really pretty and luxurious too, they have marmol in all the sink area and in the walls too, it was so stunning as the place outside. Kihyun finish what he wanted to do in the bathroom and he walk to the mirror checking how his face look, he was finishing fixing a little bit his make up when another man come in, he was probably in a party too seeing how drunk the man look, Kihyun was ready to pass by him, when he felt the man suddenly take him by his arm and pull him close to him. 

“- What do we have here? a very pretty omega, are you here to find some company omega?”The man was so drunk Kihyun felt like vomiting just by feeling his breath. 

“- Is not of your business what I’m doing here, so if you excuse me, i have to go” Kihyun pull his arm from the mans hand and started to walk to the door; when the man suddenly took his wrist and pull him again, and this time Kihyun land directly in his arms, the man took both of his arms with his hands in a strong grip and said to him.

“- Where do you think you are going? I haven’t finished with you yet”, Kihyun was trying to make the man let him go but, he was also a little drunk and the man that held him was an alpha so he knew that even if the man was drunk, he was stronger than him, he needed to do something. 

“- I have nothing to do or talk to you so I will go” said Kihyun, already a little angry at the situation he was in, his head was too light for this kind of situation. 

“- Umm, why are you so angry? I just want to make you feel good and have some fun”, the man was holding Kihyun by his shirt collar and aming to unbutton the first bottom of his shirt, he was starting to panic when we felt someone pulling him from the other man's grip by his shoulders, he didn’t knew who was but he felt safe for some reason and the scent was really familiar to him.

“-I’m sorry to interrupt,” spoke the man by his side putting one arm around Kihyuns waist, “- But he is my partner tonight, so, I will appreciate if you let him come back to my side NOW”, Kihyun felt startled to heard the alphas voice and the strong scent the man was releasing to make his point known, that Kihyun shouldn’t be touch by him. The scent was so strong that any other person would know that he was really serious about it and that he is probably too strong to be defied, the other man surrendered to the alpha that saved him, going out of the bathroom angry and feeling insulted. 

Kihyun sighs still in the other man's arms putting a hand in his heart, the man let go of him standing by his side, Kihyun before turning to look at him started talking, “- Thank you so much for helping me, I’m really grateful to you.” Kihyun said while turning around with his eyes looking down, it wasn’t until his last words that he looked at the man in the face, and here he was to save him again, his eyes turned wide and mouth slightly open and said, “- Shownu hyun? is it really you?”, Kihyun was at loss for words looking at the handsome man in front of him.

“- Yes, it’s me. Well it's been a while since someone called me by that name”, said Hyunwoo scratching the back of his neck, “- People call me Hyunwoo now, but are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital? Did that man do something to you?”, Kihyun was trying to process the information he was getting and after a while he shook his head and answered. 

“Yes! I mean, I’m fine thanks to you, wow, I’m… wow”, Kihyun was trying to speak to Show… Hyunwoo, but he was so surprised, “- I’m surprised to see you here, Hyunwoo hyun, I’m glad to see you again” said Kihyun with a very bright smile on his face. 

“- I’m glad that you are ok Kihyun, I come because I saw the boys out, and after some minutes that you were gone, I decided to come for you in case that something happen, seems like I arrive on time”, Hyunwoo was kind of blushing at his words, “- Come on let's go back to our friends'', Kihyun just node still shook by looking Hyunwoo there in front of him after so many years, he was so good looking well he always have look amazing, Kihyun thought remembering their school days, but now, he look more manly and sophisticated, maybe is because of the suit he is wearing or maybe is because of his broad shoulder in contrast with his scent that if Kihyun is honest, make him feel relax, safe and a little nervous. 

Hyungwoo on the other hand, wasn’t so good either, he was in a trance by seeing Kihyuns beauty, he remember the boy call his attention even before knowing him back in the days, the first time he saw Kihyun sitting in the bleachers by Hyungwons side, he thought the boy was beautiful and was wondering if he will be able to see him again; after being friends he realise his feelings for the little omega, but fate wasn’t on his side at that time, but maybe now, things can be different, after all time has pass and it seems all those friendship feelings are still there.

They go back to their friends just in time to hear the announcement made by Wonshik, announcing Changkyun entering the company that night, and congratulating Jooheon for his success until now as a songwriter and rapper for being one of the prouds of the company. After that, the whole group spent the rest of the night drinking and talking and catching up, trying to know everything from all those years apart. Time went by and luckily for all of them the next day was a saturday because there is no way they all will be up to go to work the next day as they usually do. They decided some might take a taxi and the others will go on Hyunwoos car to the omegas apartment, to make sure they were safe and sound at home, that were Hoseoks words. As the alphas have gone in Hyunwoos car there, that is to small for all of them to go back in one car.

Kihyun and Hyungwoo seem to be the ones that are more sober, because Jooheon and Changkyun just arrived home and clash to Jooheon bed and fall asleep instantly cuddling each other up “They look adorable” thought Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon weren’t any better, Kihyun decided that they could spend the night sleeping in Minhyuk's room, to let Hoseok and Hyunwoo sleep in Hyungwons room. 

Hoseok just finishes to accommodate Hyungwon in Minhyuk's bed and goes straight to sleep in Hyungwon’s room lull by Hyungwon’s scent, Kihyun and Hyunwoo just giggle at seeing all their friends too sleepy and too drunk. Hyunwoo turned to look at Kihyun and said to him, “- Thanks for letting us stay Kihyun” he gave a sleepy smile to Kihyun that made his eyes like crescent moons.

“- Is ok Hyun”, said Kihyun smiling at the image of his friends in his mind, “- We are all friends, so it is fine that you all spend the night here, and more knowing you are all too drunk to drive back”, he chuckled a bit. 

Hyunwoo chuckles too and says, “- Thanks again, and good night, have some rest Kihyun”, “Yes, you too Hyun, sleep well”, they both turn to the rooms they are sleeping in and close the doors.

That night Kihyun and Hyunwoo go to sleep with a big smile, one that they haven’t seeing in their faces in a very long time, and waiting to see what fate have for them in store, after all this was just the beginning of something, but for now, they are happy just knowing that they would be in touch again and spending more time all together like the good old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! how it was ? did you like it? or it was to long? I didn't wanted to cut the two scenarios the one at the party and when they arrive home. Thank you so much for reading and comment ^^, I enjoy reading your thoughts!!!  
> Well this is all for todays update, see you in the next one!! :*


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning come to all of them after the party. They decided to go out all together like back in the days, where they go to enjoy some time together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^, i'm back with another chapter of this story, I hope you all are still enjoying it. Also i'm sorry this is a long chapter -_-' I just get carried away... but I want you all to enjoy it and enjoy how the boys are starting to get together again.  
> I want to say thank you to @CanaryAtLaw for proof reading this!!! as always an awesome job.-

CHAPTER 9

The next morning was a headache for all of them, to say the least. Kihyun, always being the first one to get up, struggled to get up from his bed. The headache was horrible, and every sound from outside felt like a pounding sound in his head. He sat on the bed, but regretted the sudden movement, instantly feeling like throwing up. When he’s able to, he straightened up and tried to walk to his bathroom. 

Kihyun brushed his teeth and drank some water before wandering into the kitchen in his t-shirt and briefs, like he did every morning. He heard some noises coming from the bathroom in the hallway near the front door, and thought that Joo was probably up, because Hyungwon and Minhyuk probably wouldn’t be getting out of bed until at least noon (based on previous experience). He continued his attempt to at least make some coffee and take some meds for his head and tummy. He put the kettle on to heat the water, and grabbed mugs for him and probably Jooheon from the cupboard. He heard the sound from the bathroom stop, the door opened and someone was walking towards him. Kihyun was still half asleep and didn’t notice that the scent wasn’t Jooheon’s, so while grabbing the mugs he asked, “-Joo, Do you want some coffee?” 

He closed the cupboard after putting the mugs on the counter and looked at the man in front of him, and for his surprise, it was Hyunwoo he was looking at, with a big smile and puffy eyes. Kihyun jumped in surprise and brought a hand to his heart. “- Jesus Hyunwoo, I thought you were Joo, I totally forgot all of you were here too,” said Kihyun, pressing a hand against his head because the surprise made his headache come back and also to try to hide the red on his cheeks as he remember how he was still wearing what he slept in. 

“- I’m sorry, good morning” said Hyunwoo, apologetically scratching the back of his neck, “- I thought you heard me in the bathroom, it wasn’t my intention to surprise you like that, also I’m sorry I use the bathroom to wash up a little...” he looked at Kihyun and thought, even still half asleep he looked so beautiful in his t-shirt and briefs that it made him look even more unreal. “- And yes I would like some coffee, even if I’m not Jooheon,” he gave a shy little smile to Kihyun (who was still looking at him), still a little startled and chuckled a little. 

“- Good morning, and don’t worry, it’s not your fault that I’m not feeling so well,” Kihyun said with a smile. “- Don’t worry it’s ok, you can take a shower if you want too, you’re our friend so there's no problem,” Kihyun said, giving him a sweet smile, thinking how was it possible that he forgot that they saw each other last night? And how could he forget that they all were together in the apartment? Kihyun made a mental note to not drink that much ever again, he felt terrible. 

The door to Hyungwon’s room opened, revealing a very sleepy Hoseok, with his hair in all directions from sleeping. He walked to the kitchen while rubbing his eyes, towards where he heard the noises from Hyunwoo and Kihyun coming from. He guessed they were probably the only ones up so early. “- Good morning,” he was greeted by exactly the people he thought would be awake.

“- Do you want some coffee, Hoseok?” offered Kihyun from the other side of the island, with a mug of coffee in hand, standing next to Hyunwoo who had a mug of coffee as well. 

“- Yes, please. But I would like to wash up a little first, can I use your bathroom?”ask Hoseok, feeling too sleepy to do something. 

“- Sure of course, there's one in Wonnie’s room, and there's another in the hallway near the front door” Answer Kihyun. Hoseok nodded, still very sleepy and said a little thank you, walking back to Hyungwon’s room to use the bathroom in there.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun sat at the island, drinking their coffee in comfortable silence, when Hyunwoo decided to talk. “- I see you are still the first one to get up, just like when we were in school,” he said. Kihyun smiled a little, remembering all those times he was the first in the front door, waiting for his friends to show up. 

“- Yes, but now it’s probably a bad thing,” he said, chuckling a little bit. Hyunwoo looked at him with curious eyes, prompting Kihyun continue, “- Now, I have to check on them to get up on time, make food for all of us, and make them keep the apartment clean,” Kihyun giggled and sighed, then said, “- But you know, I wouldn’t want things any other way.” He smiled at Hyunwoo warmly, and it made Hyunwoo glad to see that Kihyun was happy with his life. “- And you? Tell me how it is for all of you to live together? Because Kyun told us you all live together in the city too,” Kihyun looked at him with interest to hear everything that the man could say. 

“- Well, it's fun I guess, I mean the place is not as clean as this but…” Hyunwoo said with a little chuckle and shy eyes, “- We enjoy living together, and it’s very convenient for all of us, it’s a good place, the rent is not so high so it’s fine, actually it’s like 3 blocks from here,” Hyunwoo said, smiling. Kihyun was surprised to hear that they are living so close and never saw each other before. 

“- Really?! you’re not kidding, right?” Kihyun asked in a very surprised tone. 

“- Jajaja, no I’m not kidding, why would I kid about that?” said Hyunwoo, laughing a little. 

“- Well that’s cool then, so we’ll definitely be seeing each other more often then,” Kihyun replied. They enjoyed the rest of their coffee, talking for a while longer. Then Hoseok came to the kitchen again, looking more awake and with his hair in the right place. One by one, the boys were getting up and walking to the kitchen to get something to eat or to take some medicine for their unavoidable headache. They all sat at the table, eating their very late breakfast (it was late enough to be more of a lunch than a breakfast), and talking with each other. 

“- So…” said Minhyuk from his chair, “- How about all of us get out some day? Like we used to do in the past.” 

“- Min hyung, that's a good idea, we should go out all together,” said Changkyun, from his chair next to Jooheon. 

“- Yes, why not go out tomorrow? It’s a Sunday, we can probably go somewhere, what do you think?” added Jooheon to Changkyun’s comment. 

“- Maybe we can go to the beach!” said a very excited Hoseok, shouting from his place next to a still sleepy Hyunwon, and they all agreed some things never change. 

“- Yeah, I think it will be good, what do you think Ki and Hyunwoo hyung?” said Changkyun. Kihyun and Hynwoo looked at each other and shrugged. 

“- It's totally fine with me, we can go nearby,” said Hyunwoo, turning to look at Kihyun. 

“- Fine, it’s okay, it’s the weekend anyway,” replied Kihyun after a little while. 

“- So…” said Minhyuk again, “- What about going to the beach tonight? We can enjoy more and look at the sunrise the next morning!”

“- Sounds good,” said Kihyun, “- But where will we be staying? We can’t sleep outside, we could get sick.”

“- It’s okay, I have a friend with a beach house, he told me that I can borrow it anytime,” said Hyungwon, surprising them all, “- What? Don't look at me like that! It will be fine if we are careful using the house.” 

“- And how are we going there?” asked Jooheon, thinking that probably going by bus wasn’t a good idea. 

“- Hyung,” said Chankyun next to him, “- We came back here by car yesterday, don’t you remember? Hyunwoo hyung and Hoseok hyung have a car.” Jooheon was thinking hard for a few seconds until he remembered it was true, saying a little “oh,” and making the rest laugh. They finished having breakfast, and the alphas went back to their place to change and prepare to go to the beach.

Kihyun and Hyungwon were the first ones to get ready, having their bags ready to go in no time. They were waiting for the others to call for them to go down and finally go to the beach. They sat on the couch waiting for Jooheon and Minhyuk to finish packing. Everything was silent when Hyungwon talked, “- Are you happy Ki? It’s been a while since I saw you smiling like that,” and it was true, Kihyun didn’t smile like that anymore since the accident happened, but now he felt complete again, as if a missing piece was back where it belonged. 

“- You’re right Wonnie, I’m really happy, and as always I see you are very observant,” said Kihyun with a little smirk, words that made Hyungwon laugh. 

“- Well, it was hard not to see the change, I believe even Joo noticed,” Hyungwon said, chuckling a little bit, “- But you know, it’s good to see you like this again, you deserve happiness Ki,” Hyungwon said, as he smiled at Kihyun.

“- Thanks Wonnie,” said Kihyun with a little grin on his face, “- But I wasn’t the only one smiling,” said Kihyun, with knowing eyes that made Hyungwon roll his eyes, “- Don’t lie to me, seeing Hoseok hyung again made you happy right? I still remember all those times you talked so dreamily about him,” Kihyun said, smiling at a little blushy Hyungwon, “- Tell me, are you taking the opportunity to make a move?” he said, placing one hand on Hyungwon’s knee. 

“- I don’t know…” Hyungwon answered, looking down at his lap with a sad smile, “- I think... he still looks at me like his little friend Hyungwon, he would probably never look at me as a possible mate,” Hyungwon said with a sigh. 

“- Well, you would never know if you don’t try, and to be honest with you,” said Kihyun smiling, “- I always saw a little shine in Hoseok hyung’s eyes every time he looked at you,” Kihyun looked at Hyunwon’s eyes that shined a little at his words. 

“- You sure? You probably saw wrong, hyung, or maybe that was just in the past,” said Hyunwon with another sigh, looking down. Kihyun took both of Hyungwon's hands in his, so Hyungwon looked back at him straight into his eyes.

“- Wonnie, Hoseok hyung still looks at you the same way he did back then. So why don’t you give it a try?” Kihyun smiled at him, encouraging him. But Hyungwon couldn’t answer, because flying out of the bedroom came Minhyuk, saying that Changkyun called Jooheon, telling him they were waiting for them in front of the apartment. 

Kihyun and Hyungwon smiled at each other and went to grab their bags, heading out of the apartment after Jooheon and a very hyper Minhyuk. Hyungwon stopped Kihyun for a moment, smiling at him and saying, “- Thank you Ki, I will definitely do something,” and smiled at him kindly. Kihyun smiled back and said, “- You’re welcome, Wonnie,” with a smile. Before he went out, Hyungwon turned to Kihyun at their front door and said to him, “- You know, you should probably try with Hyunwoo hyung too.” He winked at Kihyun and walked out of their apartment, heading down to the street. Kihyun stayed there for a second, trying to process what Hyungwon said, but he dismissed it and closed the door, taking his keys and headed down too.

They were all together again, heading to the beach in two cars. In Hyunwoo’s car he was with Kihyun and Minhyuk, and in Hoseok's car he had Hyungwon, Joheon and Changkyun. Both cars were energetic and noisy, they were all singing and enjoying the views that headed to the beach, having some snacks here and there. They reached the beach at around 6 pm, almost an hour before sunset. It was perfect, they would be able to see the sunset and the sunrise the next day.

They followed the directions Hyungwon gave them to the place where they would be staying. It had a space for two cars at the entrance, and they saw someone waiting for them at the door. 

They parked and walked to the person that was waiting at the door. Hyungwon walked up to the woman and said with a big smile, “- Hi, ma’am, I’m glad to see you again.” The woman smiled back, saying, “- I’m happy to see you too, my boy.” She gave Hyungwon the keys to the place and explained where everything was in the house. She gave him a number to call if they needed anything, and told them where the nearest supermarket was in case they needed to buy something. She then said goodbye to all of them and headed out of the place. “- So what do you think?” asked Hyungwon. 

“-It's a beautiful place,” Kihyun said, looking around.

And it was beautiful for sure, it was a summer house, two stories high. On the first floor was a bathroom near the entrance, a little living room that looked very cozy around a chimney in case there was a chill, and a little kitchen near the dining space. Walking outside to the yard, they could see a medium sized pool, with some chairs to lay in the sun or have some drinks. They were also next to the outdoor bathroom, near which were the stairs to go to the second floor, where they could see four bedrooms with two beds each, and a bathroom next to one of the rooms.

After deciding how they were making the sleeping arrangements, they decided to go out to enjoy the sunset, just on time. The backyard of the house was connected to the beach, so it was perfect for them to go and enjoy the view. They all sat on the sand on some towels and enjoyed the breeze and the view. The sun looks so pretty, in its orange-yellow tones that made them feel nostalgic and happy to be able to witness such a beautiful thing. After enjoying the sunset, they spent a little more time there, just talking a little bit and feeling the fresh sea breeze.

They came back to the house and started preparing to make dinner. They realized there are still some items they needed to complete the dinner of the day, so as Hyungwon and Hoseok suggest, Hyunwoo and Kihyun went to the supermarket to buy some ingredients for dinner and maybe some snacks for later. They weren’t so sure about leaving Hoseok, Hyungwon and Minhyuk in charge of the dinner, but they went to buy the things they needed.

“- Did you bring the list?” asked Hyunwoo, once they were in the car heading to the supermarket that was about a 15 minutes drive. “- Yes, I have it here,” said Kihyun, smiling and showing him the paper. 

They continued in silence until they arrived at the supermarket. “Ok, we’re here, let's go,” said Hyunwoo. They both got out of the car and entered the store, ready to buy what they needed. 

“- Ok, we need some beef for barbecue, some veggies, and some snacks,” said Kihyun, scanning the list in his hands. “- And some beer and ice,” said Hyunwoo, smiling at Kihyun. 

Kihyun laughed and said, “- Yeah, and some beer too.” They were getting the snacks first, so they walked in that direction. “- What do you want to get?” asked Kihyun. 

“- Ummm…anything is fine for me,” said Hyunwoo. 

“- You sure? you can get anything you want,” said Kihyun, smiling and looking at the different snacks. 

“- I know, but I eat anything, you know I like everything,” Hyunwoo smiled, looking at Kihyun who was grabbing some snacks for Hyungwon and Minhyuk. Hyunwoo kept looking at him and thinking he was lucky to be with him again, and for them to be doing something so simple, but it made him feel so warm inside. Kihyun turned to look back at him, feeling his gaze on him. 

“- Why are you looking? Do I have something on my face?” He touched his face to see if he could feel something. 

“- No, it’s not that. It’s nothing, let's continue shopping,” Hyunwoo said. Kihyun narrowed his eyes at him, not believing what he said, but not asking anything more. 

They continued shopping, and they decided to get the beef and beer last, along with some ice. “- Which one do you think we should get, this one or this one?” asked Kihyun, holding up two different kinds of beef for the barbecue. Hyunwoo looked at both, and with a smile pointed his finger at Kihyun. 

“- This one,” said Hyunwoo, smiling at him with a little blush. Kihyun covered his face with the backs of his hands, still holding the beef. 

“- Hyung! Omg, how can you say those things?” He was blushing, but hoped Hyunwoo couldn’t see it. Hyunwoo laughed and pointed to the beef in his right hand. Kihyun took two more packs of it and was ready to walk to Hyunwoo, who was getting some beer, when the woman behind the beef counter started talking to him. 

“- Your husband is really cute,” said the omega woman, who looked to be 50 something years old, with a sweet smile. Kihyun blushed like a tomato and gave the woman a stuttering answer. 

“- H-he is n-not my hu-husband,” he could feel the heat in his face and was sure that everybody was able to see his blushing. 

“- Really?” asked the woman, surprise in her voice, “It can’t be, he looks at you like my husband used to look at me when we were newlyweds.” Kihyun was curious because of the answer and before going to Hyunwoo he had to ask. 

“- What look is that?” The woman gave him a sweet smile and said, “- Like as if I’m his whole world.”

They paid for their things, went back to the car, and drove back to the house. Kihyun couldn’t forget the woman's words, and he decided to keep them in his heart. 

Once back at the house, the boys came out to help them carry the groceries back to the kitchen. The boys said they wanted to change into something lighter, and went upstairs to their respective rooms. Hoseok and Hyungwon took the beef and went out to start the barbecue while Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun cooked some rice and ramen. The barbecue in the yard was ready to go, so Hyungwon and Hoseok started putting the beef on the fire. 

“- So…” Hoseok started talking, a little nervous interrupting the silence between them. “- How are you doing? It’s been a long time since we talked like this.” Hyungwon was standing next to Hoseok and looking at him, smiling as he saw Hoseok blushing a little bit while talking and thought he was cute. 

“- Well, I’m a DJ as you know, I still dance sometimes, to remember how it feels and to do some exercise, but I’m actually really happy, you know?” Hoseok was still looking at the beef but giving his attention to Hyungwon. “- I’m really fortunate, for being able to do what I love and enjoy, and to be able to know a lot of interesting people, even if I myself am not so interesting to know.” Hoseok laughed a little at those words, saying he has always been interesting, which made Hyungwon blush a bit and ask, “- And you? Tell me about what you’re doing now? Are you still dancing?”

“- Well, I still dance like you, just to do exercise and remember how to do it,” said Hoseok, smiling and still doing his best cooking the beef. “- I actually study something related to finances, so I work as an administrator, but I’m starting a new job this Monday, and I’m excited about it.” Hyungwon was looking at him with great interest. 

“-Really? Wow congrats!, Where will you work?” Hyungwon asked. Hoseok answered him while taking some of the beef out of the barbecue to a plate and putting more to cook. 

“- The company is called ‘Trouble Inc’.” Hyungwon turned to Hoseok with wide eyes.

“- No way! You are the new buff hot guy coming to our company?!” Hoseok turned to look at him with wide eyes and a blushing face, Hyungwon was looking at him with even more open eyes, if that was possible. He covered his mouth with one hand and was red like a traffic light at a stop, completely ashamed and wanted the earth to swallow him whole. “- H-hyung, I’m… S-s-sorry,” Hoseok laughed at seeing how cute Hyungwon was looking, so embarrassed like that. 

“- It’s ok Wonnie, don’t worry,” answered Hoseok, still blushing a little. 

“I’m sorry hyung, I shouldn’t have said that, but…that's what the girls at HR said.” Hoseok laughed once again, and Hyungwon thought it was the most beautiful sound he has heard. 

“- So, girls think I’m hot, huh? And you Wonnie? Do you think I’m hot too?” said Hoseok, with a slight smirk and blush on his cheeks. 

“- Omg! Hyung! Why are you asking?” Hoseok laughed once again at Hyungwon’s cuteness and embarrassment. After their little incident they continued cooking, laughing and chatting. Later, the others came out and started to place the dishes on the table outside.

They enjoy the pool, the food, the drinks and the conversation. It feels like having a mini vacation, in the middle of the summer. After they ate, they cleaned up and decided to go back to the house because it was late. Hoseok and Hyungwon went back to the living room to watch the rest play. They brought some video games to play, Minhyuk and Changkyun, and Jooheon were ready for a match. Hoseok and Hyungwon decided to cheer them on while they played. Hyunwoo and Kihyun stayed outside a little longer, enjoying the night view of the sea. They decided it was a good idea to walk a little into the beach area in front of the house to enjoy the breeze better and be a bit farther from the screaming happening in the living room that was usually happening, Changkyun saying Minhyuk was cheating on the game while the others laugh and enjoy the little bickering. 

They took some towels to the beach for them to sit on the sand. Hyunwoo wanted to talk to Kihyun so he decided to ask him something. “- Tell me Kihyun, how are you doing? Have you continued swimming? I remember you told me you wanted to be on the national team.” Kihyun looked at him with a sad smile, and Hyunwoo looked back with a little worry in his eyes, thinking that maybe that was something he shouldn’t have asked so he said, “- I’m sorry Ki, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” 

Kihyun shook his head and looked at him and said with a grin, “- It’s ok hyung, I can talk about it,” he took some breath before continuing, “- I couldn’t make it to the national team hyung, actually I can’t swim in competitions anymore…” he paused again, making Hyunwoo wonder what could have happened. “- I was heading to the national team auditions, I was so happy in the car with my mom and dad, we were waiting at a red light talking and singing and having a good time. The light changed to green so my dad started to move again…” another pause, Hyunwoo didn’t like the way things were going but didn’t say anything and continued listening. “- There was a drunk man coming from the other road that didn’t stop at the red light, he crashed into us that day…” Kihyun sighs remembering that day, “- I don’t remember much of that day, I just remember waking up in the hospital with bandages and a lot of pain…I saw Minhyuk there waiting by my side,” he paused again and Hyunwoo just took Kihyuns hand like it was something he did every day. He could smell Kihyun’s scent turning from sweet to a little sour, so his alpha instincts said that he should comfort him, so he released some comforting pheromones for Kihyun. 

“- After the dr. came and checked on me, he told me my parents didn’t make it, and that they died in the accident instantly,” Kihyun started to cry in Hyunwoo’s arms, now hugging him like if he was his all. “- I couldn’t believe it at first, it was like a lie…like if the world was falling apart,” Kihyun kept letting his tears flow down his face while in Hyunwoo’s arms and took a little breath to continue. “- And since the day I was discharged, I went to live with Min and Joo, their family took care of me for a whole year…” he moved a bit from Hyunwoo and wiped his tears, then looked at Hyunwoo as he continued. 

“- It was really hard for me for a long time, but I…I learned that I wasn’t alone, the boys were with me and their parents were supporting me too, thankful my parents left some savings for me for my uni…” some tears started to flow again, “- So I was able to finish my studies and started living with the boys since then…if they haven’t been by my side that time I wouldn’t make it, I’m sure of that…” Hyunwoo took him in his arms again, moving him to his lap to comfort him better before speaking up.. 

“- It’s ok Ki, you can cry, I’m here for you and from this day on I will be next to you, I promise you…” and with that, Kihyun cried again, feeling overwhelmed but also blessed, and glad to have such amazing people by his side. They spent some more time at the beach, enjoying each other's company. Hyunwoo tried to make sure that Kihyun knew he would be there for him always now that they are together again. Once Kihyun stopped crying and could talk again, he replied to Hyunwoo. 

“- I’m sorry hyung, I’m such a mess now,” he said, and tried to give him a slight smile. 

“- It’s ok Kihyun,” said Hyunwoo, taking one of his hands and giving it a kiss, “- I’m here now, and I won’t leave you alone again, I promise.” Kihyun felt like melting, those words gave him so much strength, like they did back in the day. After enjoying some more moonlight on the beach, they decided to go back to the house, feeling a different kind of connection between the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo... Did you like this chapter? It was to long? I didn't cut it because I thought the flow of the story was better in this way :)  
> As always I enjoy reading comments and appreciate suggestions, I see you all in the next one :*


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we will see more of Kihyun and Minhyuk work place ^^, and we will see the new employee of the company... ummm... who could be? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :), i come with the update of this story, as always hope you all enjoy this as we go down in the story. This hasn't been proof read, I'm sorry for any mistake.-

CHAPTER 10

It has being 4 months since they reunited again, they made a habit of reunite some days of the week to spent some time all together and it was great, like it used to be in the old days; sometimes they go out to have some good food or drink after a long week, they were fitting into each other's life again like pieces of puzzle coming together once again.

Changkyun and Joheon were working together a lot, the rest see them so little as they spent a lot of time writing and composing their music, Hyungwon was busy DJing more and more, and seeing Hoseok sometimes for lunch when he go to the company. Kihyun and Minhyuk keep the good work at their workplace getting more and more busy as they were aiming for a promotion in their respective areas. Hyunwoo was in a transition too, he decided to accept an offer in another company that seems better than the one in his current job, so he was moving to accomplish more as a businessman with knowledge in market strategies and economy.

This morning, Kihyun has wake up smiling a lot, with a good feeling thinking this will be a good day, he took the phone from his night table and check his messages and saw one from Hyunwoo, he click on the notif and open it “- Kihyun, have a nice day today, I hope everything go well today in my new job.”, Kihyun answered as soon as he read the message with a sweet smile on his face, “- Hyun, Good morning! everything will be fine, have a nice day too.”, he locked his phone again, got out of bed, took a shower and changed into his office clothes.

Today, Minhyuk was up early too, as they have decided to go take breakfast in a cafeteria close to their workplace, it was a cozy place, with a kind of vintage feeling in it, it was their fave place to take breakfast, as the food is delicious and have a very kind staff that already know them. As they were finishing eating Kihyun was answering a message on his phone with a smile, Minhyuk took a sip of his coffee and looked at Kihyun with a slight smirk and say, “- Interesting, Who can be able to make YOU smile at this hour? Is it someone I know?”, Kihyun rolled his eyes at his friend and say.

“- It’s just Hyunwoo hyun, he is a little nervous about his new job”, Minhyuk node and smile a little before standing up for them to go to the office and say.

“- Well say good luck to him from me, even if I know he don’t want to heard it from me” he end up the last word laughing at seeing Kihyun slight blush. Kihyun stand up saying thank you to the staff that smiled at them, he then thought that it was best if he made a change in the conversation while they walked to the office, “- Do you know today come the new guy to the administration department?”.

“- Oh, yes I know”, said Minhyuk, “- And from what I heard is a handsome alpha that is very famous in his field, as one of the best administrators in the country”, Kihyun node thinking who could be that person and if he would have a bad temper.

“- And as Lee Minhyuk knows it all, Do you know who it is or how it looks?” Kihyun knew that Minhyuk keep a close relation with all the HR girls to get in first hand information about everything.

“- Of course I know all!” said with a knowing face and then add, “- But… unfortunately, this time none of them told anything” and sigh with a pout scrunching his nose, he try to know something he did try, but it was like a very good keep secret and no one reveil him anything.

“- Well, we would probably know it at today's meeting” and as every monday they will have a meeting to talk about every important matter in each department.

They work in a prestigious company that is famous for their athlete clothes line, they made everything for women and men, in various colors and combinations, that always show a chic side in each piece they sell. The “StarNeo Company” was also famous for being founded by Cha Hakyeon a very intelligent omega with one of the most impeccable tastes for sport designs, the company was co-founded with the help of his mate and right hand Jung Taekwon a serious alpha with an imponent aura, that seeing at first sight can look as a cold serious man but in really he is a very sweet person with a gold heart. The company was huge now, and Kihyun was really happy to be able to design for this company, specially after what happen to him, design become that escape and the thing that save him the most, as he found a new passion; the owner of the company was so enchanted by his designs that he hired him at the first interview as he said to him he can see his passion and heart in each piece.

And here they were at same time in their regular weekly meeting, and after discussing some things about the new line they were designing at the time, and talk about how to advertise it as this line was design to be known globally, they knew it was a risky move, but the company was ready for it and all were happy about the big step; and of course, this big step needed someone expert in business to make sure they will do the right moves.

So just as they were talking in the morning, the new guy to be in the administration department will be introduce in this meeting as Hakyeon started, “- Well, I suppose you are all curious about this new person coming to our company to help with the new line”, said with both hands together and using them to support his chin on the table, “- And to answer one of your questions, yes!, he is very handsome, and an alpha”, said with knowing eyes looking to all the presents in the meeting room and give a glance to his mate and husband that was by his side looking at some papers in his carpet, “- Don’t worry ham-ssi, you are the most handsome”, he wink at Taekwon who blush and hide his face behind the carpet, the girls in the room cover their mouths and giggle at the cuteness of the serious alpha.

“-So…”, continue Hakyeon standing and walking to the door, “- I think is time to meet this person”, Minhyuk and Kihyun look at each other from their sits and turn to look at the door, the door open and they were shock with wide eyes and slight open mouths, “- This is Son Hyunwoo, and he will be working with us from today in the administration department”.

Hyunwoo bowed to all and introduced himself looking around, “- Hi, my name is Son Hyunwoo is nice to meet you all”, he have wide eyes as he recognized Minhyuk and Kihyun.

“- What happened, why do you look like that? is something wrong?” ask Taekwon as this was the first time they saw the alpha a little startle.

“- Is nothing, I’m fine”, said Hyunwoo, smiling as he entered the room, took the empty seat and they continued the meeting.

When the meeting ended, Minhyuk ran to Kihyuns side and asked him, “- Did you know he was coming and you didn’t say anything?!”Minhyuk was narrowing his eyes at Kihyun and pouting a bit as he does when is suspicious of something.

“- No!, I didn’t knew anything, don’t look at me like that Min”, Kihyun move to walk and go to Hakyeon who ask him and Minhyuk to talk to him after the meeting, he move with Minhyuk clinging from his arm as he was trying to know if Kihyun was lying to him.

Hakyeon was by the entrance and next to him were Hyunwoo and Taekwon, Hakyeon saw them and turn to look at them smiling and said, “- Here they are Hyunwoo, this is my favorite duo, let me introduce them”, he look at both of the boys with proud eyes and said, “- This is Kihyun, my best designer here and this is Minhyuk the best graphic designer we have ever have here”.

Hyunwoo was smiling at them and nodding everytime Hakyeon said something and then said, “- I believe you, they are incredible at what they do”, Kihyun blush and Minhyuk smile brightly and proud.

“- How come you say it so sure? Do you know them?”, Hakyeon ask with interest to Hyunwoo who node as a yes to his question and then Minhyuk said, “- Yes!, we went to the same highschool and reunited again recently, but we didn’t know he was coming to work here”.

Kihyun still have slight pink cheeks and say, “- Is true , Hyunwoo-ssi didn’t say anything before”, Hakyeon turn to see Kihyun laughing and say, “- Kihyun, you can treat him normal ok, he is your friend after all”, Hakyeon took his mate arm and send them to do their work.

When he saw them enter the elevator he said, “- Hamssi don’t you think they look good together?”, Taekwon look at him with a brow up and ask, “- Who look good with who?” he sigh and add, “- Stop there and don’t imagine things, ok?”, he was walking to his office leaving Hakyeon behind who was thinking in the exchange of looks he saw between Kihyun and Hyunwoo.

He wished Hyunwoo would be a partner for Kihyun as he knew the omega was alone and he knew how necessary it is for omegas to have a mate, and more knowing a little how bad his previous boyfriends were to him. He stops thinking with a sigh and slightly runs to catch his mate on the way to the office, planting a kiss on his cheek and clinging to his arm, making all the female employees giggle. Taekwoon was blushing at his mate's actions and covered his face with the carpets in his hands as he continued to head to his office, while Hakyeon thought to himself “This will be interesting”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chap? ^^ kihyun and hyunwoo are getting closer and closer hehe lets see how they continue to developed their relationship.  
> Thank you for reading this story and for the kudos ^^, comments are always welcome I'm hapy when i read them♡.
> 
> See you all in the next update!~


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Kihyun and Hyunwoo will take their relationship to the next level ;), and also Min will probably find an interesting person that call his attention. This is a long chap hope you don't mind that  
> This chapter will have some heat activity nothing is explicit but if you are not sure to read it, ill put this"*******" at the beggining and end to mark this scene. This hasn't been proof read sorry for any mistake.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! I'm back with another chapter of this story we are slowly getting to the end of this, I hope you all like this chapter, and I'm sorry if you were waiting for some smut, I didn't want to risk writting something real bad so, I decided to just leave it implicit, without more to say enjoy the chap ^^

CHAPTER 11

The time was passing, and everyday Hyunwoo and Kihyun make sure to spend some time together, often it was at lunch, sometimes in Minhyuk's company or sometimes alone when Minhyuk say he was too busy with work. Kihyun knew it was a lie, to let them spend some time alone as Minhyuk said ‘they needed the time together to develop their love’, Kihyun thinks it is nonsense, but he enjoys the time with the alpha. He is such a good company.

Today is not a week day but they have agreed to go out together to have some lunch and walk around, it is supposed to be Minhyuk, Hyunwoo and Kihyun, as Hyungwon and Hoseok are out preparing for Hyungwons event today and the maknaes of the group are busy writing music in the company. They were about to go out to meet Hyunwoo when Jooheon have call asking if they can bring some food to them as they don’t want to waste time going out and are too lazy to order something. Minhyuk roll his eyes at hearing this and told Kihyun he will go to them sot he can go with Hyunwoo to eat and walk a little winking at thim, “- Come on Ki, is ok I can go to Joo and Kyun and make sure they eat, and bring some clothes too because I think they have being way to long there already”, Kihyun didn’t want to let Minhyuk go to there alone but he decided that it wasn’t really necessary for them to go there together, so, he will go with Hyunwoo and explain to him what happen.

Minhyuk was entering the building and was on the phone ordering some chicken and pizza to eat with the boys, he was holding some bags with clothes too, he was distracted with the phone making the order that he didn’t notice the scent of the alpha that was coming in his direction, he bump into the person and almost fell, but one of the bags with clothes fell to the ground. After bumping he lift his head to say an apology but he couldn’t say anything after seeing the alpha in the face, it was a beautiful woman with a slight tan skin, black long hair, and a very curvy body, the woman was smiling apologetically to him, “- I’m so sorry I bump into you, are you ok?”ask the woman making Minhyuk waking up from his thoughts as he shook his head. 

“- Yes!, I’m ok is nothing, but are you ok?, I’m sorry I was the one that was walking distracted”, before the woman could answer Jooheon and Changkyun talked to them. 

“Min hyung we come out to look for you, we heard a loud sound”, say Jooheon to him knowing how distracted his brother can be.

“- It’s ok Joo, it was probably the bag that fell to the ground” so he bend to take it in his hands. 

“Oh, sunbaenim”, said Changkyun bowing and Jooheon follow him. 

“- Hi boys how are you? everything’s fine?”, say the woman to them, a senior in the company. 

“- Yes, sunbaenim we are working a lot and as we haven’t being able to go home, my brother bring some things to us”, said Jooheon pointing to Minhyuk who was suddenly shy and quiet.

“- Oh, I see, he is your brother”, she extend her hand to Minhyuk who took it and say, “- My name is Kang Jihyun, but here they know me more for Soyou” she smile to him, Minhyuk was like in trance not saying anything and just standing there, Jooheon nudges at him with his elbow and Minhyuk react again. 

“- Yes!, I’m his brother, I’m Lee Minhyuk”, and smile sweetly at her, they shook hands and she say her farewell to them as she is busy at the moment and go as Minhyuk look her until he couldn’t see her anymore. Changkyun and Jooheon look at each other and feel it really weird to see Minhyuk like that, but Minhyuk didn’t care he saw an angel and he was thinking if will be able to see her again.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun are having their lunch as they have planned it before, Kihyun explains to him why Minhyuk couldn’t come with them, they are having some barbeque in the place they used to go as kids. They have a very good time eating and talking about how work was going, and how successful things seemed in a very short time, and indeed the new line was having a very good response from the public and athletes around the world. 

“- Do you think ma’am and her husband are still running this place? ask Kihyun curious about it. 

“- It has passed a lot of time, but I think it is possible that they still owned it” say Hyunwoo taking a piece of beef to his mouth, so they decided to ask one of the waiters. 

“- Excuse me?” say Kihyun to one, “- Yes, sir. Do you need anything else?” say the young beta to him, “- Oh, no is not that. I wanted to ask if you know where is the couple that run this place?”, the young man look at him with a smile. 

“- My mom and dad are back at home now, they are both old to come to work, do you know them?”Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo with a little grin. 

“- Well we used to come here for lunch some years ago, and they use to served to us everytime we come”, say Hyunwoo with a smile remembering all those times. 

“-Oh” say the boy with a smile and say, “- Are you the boys of the swimming team and the basketball team from the school team?”, they look at each other and node a yes, “- I see, I’m happy to finally meet you, my mom used to tell me a lot of stories of this place and you were in almost all of them”, they feel really warm inside and say to the man to please send some greetings to them and that they wish them good, and that will try to come back again when they are visiting the place. They left with a big smile, full tummies and a warm feeling in their hearts.

After they decided to go window shopping as Kihyun said he wanted to buy some things for himself and some other things for the apartment. They were walking peacefully and in silence, Kihyun was enjoying Hyunwoos company. The alpha has helped him choose some new shirts for work and also some new dishes, mugs and hand towels with cute designs. They walk out of the store smiling to one another and Kihyun say that he was really thankful for his company. Kihyun feel really warm inside like if something was growing inside of him, this was very domestic and felt like something a mates would do, he couldn’t stop thinking about it until he felt something strange inside and how the temperature on him increase to fast. Some minutes later he started to notice the look other people have on him, especially alphas, he stopped on his walk and smelled the air around him. Hyunwoo stops beside him and does the same and says, “- Don’t you smell something sweet? something like strawberries and cream?”, at Hyungwoos words Kihyun froze. 

“- Oh” he said more like a whisper and think quickly remembering that he have stop taking his suppressants as he does every time to avoid some permanent damage, as he think he feel the slick starting to slide down his tights making the scent even more sweet. 

Hyunwoo continued smelling until he stopped above of Kihyuns head, and with wide eyes asked Kihyun, “- Is it you?”, he paused to look at Kihyun who was squinting his eyes closed, he know Kihyuns scent but this is too strong to be just normal, “- Ki? Are you… Are you going into heat?”, Kihyun blushes like a red tomato and covers his face with his hands and just nods yes ashamed. Hyunwoo thought it was cute, but also knew this was the worst place for Kihyun to go into heat, so he took Kihyun bridal style and took him back to the car. Kihyun wanted to die, so for nobody to recognize him, he hugged Hyunwoo and hide his face on his neck, a bad decision if he is honest because Hyunwoo’s scent was making him go crazy.

Once in the car Kihyun felt worse, and the pain was starting to be unbearable, he didn’t remember the last time he went into heat, since he discover the was able to control his heat by using suppressants and taking some periods to avoid some kind of damage everything was fine, the only bad thing was that he become irregular after being doing it for some years now. He always take note of the date it would probably hit him but it was uncertain, as the boys knew about it there was always someone of them with him, because he is use to spend his heats alone especially after his last boyfriend who break up with him after spending his heat with him, saying to never come close to him again because he didn’t want to take care of a clingy omega like him during his heats, the worst part was that he wasn’t the only who have said that to him. So, he decided to spend it alone with the company of his friends and some toys to help him make it a little more bearable. 

He was beyond embarrassed now, thinking that Hyunwoo would think less of him for looking him in this state, he was feeling even worse each second and he could smell he was starting to affect Hyunwoo too, but the alpha was doing everything to control himself and take Kihyun safe to his apartment.

They arrive to Kihyuns apartment, Hyunwoo park in the building parklot and open the door to take Kihyun up to the apartment, he takes Kihyun in his arms again, and makes a big effort to fight his instincts and help Kihyun get safe to his room. Kihyun felt a little better in Hyunwoos arms and smell the scent of the man even more, the scent of wood and oranges, was driving him crazy and his heat haven’t hit him full yet, he feel bad for Hyunwoo who now was taking care of him and caring him to his apartment in his arms, they take the elevator and as soon as this open Hyunwoo walk out directly to Kihyuns apartment door, putting him in the floor for him to stand and open the door still with a hand on his waist to support him. Kihyun opened the door the better he could as his hands trembled from the pain and heat of his body. The door opens and Hyunwoo helps him go inside and shoots the door closed with his foot.

He takes Kihyun to his room and puts him slowly on the bed and takes some hair off his face and asks him, “- Do you need anything Ki? Do you need me to call someone?” with a worried tone of voice as he knew how painful is for omegas being in heat, Kihyun roll to make himself a ball and try to help with the pain in his lower belly, he shook his head no but he was feeling more and more hot in his skin and felt like the clothes was making it even worse. Hyunwoo stands up and walks to the kitchen to bring some water to Kihyun to help a little bit and then ask if he needs something else. 

Kihyun thought Hyunwoo have probably gone back, and think that it was just natural because who would like to spend his weekend taking care of an omega in heat, so, he started to discard his clothes taking his shirt off first and then his ripped jeans staying only with his briefs on, the ones that started to get more wet because of the slick that is coming out even more, then he started to built a little nest with what he found close to him some blankets some pillows and even the clothe he took off, he arrange everything until he was satisfied with his work and turn around just to look at Hyunwoo in the room door with a glass of water, Kihyun turn even more red and look back with wide eyes. Hyunwoo was surprise to found Kihyun just in underwear and stay there in the door looking at him while he make his nest, he started to feel warm by looking him put everything in place, “- Is ok Ki, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed, I know how heats are for omegas and I din’t want to interrupt you while building your nest”, he walk to Kihyun and give him some water to drink and sit at the edge of the bed trying not to invade his nest. 

*********************************************

Kihyun took the water and felt more slick coming out of him and the pain that was getting even harder making him bend over his lap, Hyunwoo look at him with worried eyes and say, “- If you want I can wait with you until some of the boys come and then I can go, as you can’t stay alone for now”, Kihyun think a little and then nod feeling the pain, Hyunwoo without thinking took him in his lap to help him feel better putting a hand on his lower back and the other in the back of his neck, Kihyun instantly cling on to him to his neck and hiding his face there. Hyunwoo chuckles but takes him in his arms with a firm hand. A few moments later Kihyun was feeling even more slick coming out of him making him blush once again because of the position he was in probably dampening Hyunwoos jeans too, but he couldn’t move from Hyunwoos arms the scent was making wonders to make him feel a little better.

He started to feel even more hot inside and start to nuzzle at Hyunwoos neck close to his scent gland, and he lick the spot there as he start to lost himself in the heat that is taking over him, Hyunwoo felt the lick and was starting to lose it too gulping down at the feeling, and said to Kihyun, “- Ki, don’t do that please, I don’t want to do something you can regret, I should probably call one of the boys here….”, he swallows hard as he feels Kihyun licking on his neck in a slow sensual way. When he move him off of him a little and saw Kihyun's eyes, there only was lust and desire, he felt something inside him, like he never felt before with any other omega he had help on heat. This is different and he know exactly why. 

“- Please, Hyunwoo, please…”, said Kihyun feeling his heat starting full force as he was moving to sit better on hyunwoos lap and looking into the alpha's eyes he say, “- Help me, Hyunwoo, please, help me feel better”, after saying that he took his face in his little hands and pass his fingers in his cheeks and say, “- Please Hyunwoo, there’s no one else that I want to help me than you”. 

Hyunwoo couldn’t stop himself any longer and kissed him slowly and hard, he took Kihyun by the waist and turned to help him go back to bed in the nest he made before not breaking the kiss. Once on bed Kihyun put his arms around of Hyunwoo’s neck and continue kissing him but this time more desperate, Hyunwoo break the kiss to look Kihyun in the eyes to see if this is what he want, just to see some shine in Kihyuns eyes he didn’t saw before he lean down to kiss Kihyuns nose and whisper to him, “- I don’t want anyone else to help you than me”. 

He started to kiss him again desperate and heated, Kihyun started to lift Hyunwoo’s shirt without breaking the kiss making Hyunwoo smile on the kiss at the desperate move of the little boy under him, he then stand up breaking the kiss and Kihyun try to chase his lips whining and pouting when he open his eyes and saw him standing by the bed. Hyunwoo took his shirt off revealing his honey skin and well built body to then take his jeans off and leaving them on the floor, Kihyun was looking from his bed with wide eyes prope on his elbows the view he has now is 10 times better than the one he imagined before. Hyunwoo then come back to bed hovering over Kihyun and kissing his neck close to his scent gland, Kihyun bared his neck for him to kiss it better. Kihyun feel great as he never felt before this was different it felt so right, then Hyunwoo look into his eyes making eye contact with him giving him the most fond look and sweet smile before getting into real business.

After going on and on for some hours, Kihyun fell asleep tired and exhausted as his heat is really strong this time for having an alpha around. Kihyun wakes up a long time later and he realizes he is in Hyunwoos arms as he holds him tight, he looks at the sleeping man and smile feeling so safe and comfortable. 

He decided to sleep some more closing his eyes and hugging Hyunwoo close to him, when he remember everything that happen and open his eyes wide feeling embarrassed with very rosy cheeks, he was still thinking that he fail to notice Hyunwoo has wake up, he was looking at Kihyun with shiny eyes and a smile, “- Hi Ki, are you feeling better? Do you need something?”, Kihyun shook his head and looked back at Hyunwoo, not so sure of what to say and biting his lower lip. 

“- Hyunwoo…”, said Kihyun almost like a whisper, “- Are you mad at me? because of what happen”, he look at Hyunwoo but the alpha have a confuse look so he continue, “- I know, is not your responsibility to take care of me, and I’m really sorry for all this...and…”, Kihyun look at him with watery eyes almost about to cry, Hyunwoo understand what he was trying to say, he look at Kihyun taking his face in his big hands and cleaning little tears with his thumbs. 

“- Ki, I’m not mad, I’m actually happy that I could help you…”, he paused and said, “I… I really mean what I said”, Kihyun look at him with questioning eyes so he continue, “ - What I said about me wanting to be the one helping you…”, Kihyun blush and look at him with wide eyes as Hyunwoo was still holding his face, “- I’m… I've been having feelings for you for a long time now, so for me it wasn’t a burden to help you Ki, but… if you don’t feel the same is ok… I can go now I think your heat has subside a little for now, so you can wait for one of the others to come and help you”, after saying this Hyunwoo was starting to get up from the bed with a sad smile, Kihyun was panicking thinking he would leave him alone and he knew he needed to say something he has ignore for a long time now. 

“- Wait!...” he take Hyunwoo’s wrist in his hands and look at him as he has finally gather the courage to say it. 

“- Hyunwoo, I… I mean what I said too”, he paused to look at Hyunwoo in the eyes, “- I… I only want you to help me with my heat…. I mean… if you want…”, he closed his eyes, take a shaky breath and say, “- What I’m saying is… I… I love you Hyunwoo. I have love you for a long time now... and I think if I don’t say it now I won’t say it ever”, he open his eyes and look directly into Hyunwoos eyes that have sparks in it like it have a millions of stars, that make Kihyun's heart beat faster and his tummy feel lots of butterflies in it. 

“- I love you too Ki, I have love since I saw you on the bleachers on the basketball match”, Kihyun sit on the bed and hug him hard placing lots of kisses all over Hyunwoos face to then give him a final kiss in his lips and smile at him, but he couldn’t shake the thought that he would probably be tired of him after all this even if they just confess to each other so he ask, “- Hyunwoo… Are you sure about this?, other… other alphas have already leave after spending my heat saying I’m annoying and to clingy”, Kihyun was looking directly into the alphas eyes with watery eyes, Hyunwoo felt his heart squeeze at Kihyuns words thinking how many times he have being hurt for something ridiculous as that. 

“-Ki…” he start moving Kihyun to his lap as he was sitting resting his back on the headboard of the bed, “- I would never hurt you like that… I love you Ki, and I would never think you are annoying or to clingy, I think is cute that are like this”, he give the most sweet smile and tender eyes that Kihyun has ever seeing on the other, Kihyun was spilling some tears without saying anything making Hyunwoo panic a little as he clean some tears from his eyes, “- Whats wrong Ki? what I said is true, I won’t leave you ever”, Kihyun sniffed, rubbing his eyes to take the tears away. 

“- Don’t worry hyung, these are happy tears, you make me so happy Son Hyunwoo” and smile to the alpha with still wet eyes. 

After a while when Kihyun stops sniffing and cleaning his tears he say, “- So… this means you are my boyfriend now?”, making Hyunwoo laugh. 

“- I guess yes, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Hyunwoo was smirking back at him, Kihyun giggled and slapped Hyunwoos arm and pouted a little. 

“- Ok, Do you want to be my boyfriend Son Hyunwoo?” and lean down kissing him on the neck to after nuzzle at it, he feel Hyunwoo smiling before answering. 

“- Yes, Yoo Kihyun I want to be your boyfriend”, Kihyun lifted his face to kiss his now boyfriend in the lips.

“- You know, my heat is starting to hit again, so… can we… remember what we did before boyfriend?”, Hyunwoo laughs and answers, “- Of course all the time you need”, and kiss him passionately again.

**************************************************************************

Hyungwon and Hoseok who were silently entering the apartment; heard the noises coming from Kihyuns room, they come closer to see what it was but before they could take the door knob they smell the heat and sex scent as they identify a Hyunwoo escaping from the omegas lips, they look to each other with wide eyes and walk out of there in silence, they close the entrance door in silence and Hyungwon said “- Well, look like they are finally together”. 

Hoseok chuckle, “- Yes I think you are right…”, he stops and then looks at Hyungwon biting his lower lip and says, “- So… when will be your heat wonnie? So we can also have a good time?” Hyungwon laughs and blush, smiling he bite his lower lip. 

“- Probably in two weeks from now”, he wink at Hoseok while walking back to the elevator, Hoseok was smiling wide at his answer and walked by Hyungwon taking his hand intertwining their fingers. Hyungwon send a message to Minhyuk warning him about the activities going on the apartment at the moment, for them to stay away for a while, luckily for them they can go to the other boys apartment and don't spend the other 4 days on the street until Kihyuns heat finish.

And as said after Kihyuns heat finish, they could come back to the apartment. Kihyun blushed looking at his friends message saying they are staying away from the apartment because they don’t want to hear them moaning and screaming each other's names, with Hyungwon and Hoseok being traumatized is enough, and also to avoid trigerring any of their heats or ruts. 

As they come back to the apartment the next day Kihyun's heat finish the pheromones were still in the air and in some way that trigger Hoseok's rut two days later, so it was Hyungwon turn to help which is not necessary to say trigger his heat so it was all under control. This turn of events have all the boys back in the omegas apartment while the others spend the time in the alphas apartment. 

They were all in the living room with Minhyuk standing with his hands in his hips in front of Hyunwoo and Kihyun who are sitting side by side in the couch holding hands, Minhyuk narrow his eyes at them and say, “- Ok, Ki, Hyunwoo”, looking and pointing at each respectively, “- We need to make a system for this, we can’t stay out every time Kihyun or Hyungwon are in heat”, he say and add, “- And also we don’t want to heard your private activities”, Kihyun blush and hide his face in Hyunwoos arm holding it, Hyunwoo just laugh and felt like a teenager again being scolded by Minhyuk. 

On the other side by their couch were Jooheon and Changkyun chuckling seeing their hyungs being scolded, “- And you two!”, said Minhyuk pointing at the younger boys, “- Don’t follow their example, ok?”, Jooheon node trying to content a laugh and chankyun said, “- Don’t worry hyung we are not like them, we go to other place if needed”, and smile wide inoccently showing his dimples. Jooheon turn to look at him wide eyes and mouth open blushing like a tomato even his ears were red; Minhyuk, Hyunwoo and Kihyun look at them with wide eyes at the revelation and Changkyun add like if was nothing, “- Hyungs why you looking at me like that? Is something natural if we are together right?” said Changkyun with innocent and cute eyes, “Oh” was all the others could say, yes this is going to be another interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes! this is the chap, do you all like it? It was too bad? jejeje I try my best to create their mood into their romantic and sexy moment on bed but I think it wasn't so good in the end, I'm really sorry for that ^^' we still have two more chaps to go so I'll see you all in the next update!!! <3


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's discover what this chapter is about ;). This chapter is kind of long also I'm sorry for that ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm back with of the last chapters of this story we are reaching the end, and if everything goes as right now next week I will be posting the last chap of this. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!  
> This chapter hasn't been proof read so I'm sorry for any mistake. ^^'

CHAPTER 12 

Things are going great to all, work is going awesome, their relationships are in their best stage, and at this point having reliable alphas with them have made Hyungwon and Kihyun stop taking the suppressants as now, they have a partner to help with them. Jooheon never took suppressants so for him having Changkyun around has not made a big change, except that now he doesn't feel lonely while he works on his music. 

It has been months now since the last two couples formed, and around three months since Minhyuk started courting the girl alpha he met at Jooheon and Changkyun company. Yes, things are great now, and feel like this is the way it should be since a long time ago. 

Today it is a busy day in the “StarNeo Company”, because they are designing their new line for the olympics, the nations representatives are going to use their designes in the event, it is late at night and Kihyun is feeling exhausted he didn’t know why, but this days he is feeling more tired and he is eating a little more than usual, it probably would probably be because his heat is close, even if this have never happen to him before. He and Minhyuk are staying until late hours with their teams to complete all the clothes designs and to make sure it would go in sync with the colors used in the announcement made for the athletes that will model and show the clothes.

This time they are still in the office at 1:00 am, with Hakyeon and Taekwoon, to make sure everything is ready to show the new line to the athletes and try them on to make sure it is comfortable for them to use during the event. Hakyeon put a hand on Kihyuns shoulder and said to him how proud he is and how lucky he is to have such a talented man in his company. Taekwoon also made comments on how good the colors have been chosen for the clothes and the advertisement to make everything look perfect. At around 1:30 am they are getting ready to go home and sleep until a little late, Hakyeon and Taekwoon had told all the teams involve that they needed some good rest before coming back to work the next day, so they are allow to enter an hour later than usual as a reward for all their hard work. All say their farewells to them and started to get out of conference room after Hakyeon and Taekwoon leave, Kihyun was the only one in the room still taking some things that he need to take back to his office as Minhyuk said to him he would wait for him in the elevator after because he needed to return some things to his office too.

Kihyun was finishing taking things to move to his office, when he smelled a familiar scent but it wasn’t Minhyuk and it was impossible to be Hyunwoo because he went back home to take care of Changkyun who is a little bit sick and brought some medicine to him. Kihyun was feeling uneasy and turn around to see one of the new interns in his team, he look back at him putting a hand on his chest and saying, “- It was you, I thought I was alone'' and smile a little to the man but he didn’t know why he felt uneasy for some reason. 

“- Is ok sir, I didn’t knew I could scared you, I’m sorry I just wanted to help you”, said the man coming closer and closer to Kihyun who is starting to release some uneasy scent, the man was coming closer and closer to him and Kihyun clearly saw how his eyes turn dark and predatory. Kihyun tried to remain calm and composed as he tried to reach his phone on the big table in the conference room, “Oh, why are you worried sir? I won’t hurt you if you don’t do anything stupid”, Kihyun look at the man with wide eyes not understanding anything, why was this man acting like this all of a sudden? and why was he saying those things to him?, “- I see you don’t remember me”, said the man chuckling and smirking. 

“- I don’t know what you want, but if you are intelligent you won’t try anything Minhyuk is waiting for me at the elevator and he can heard me if I scream and he will call the police” he try to distract him or stop him like that and the man laugh at Kihyuns words, Kihyun frown and look at the man. 

“- Don’t worry, he won’t stop our fun time, I told him he can wait for you in the lobby area at the entrance, so we are alone here Kihyun…” he took Kihyun by the wrist and said, “- And this time Shownu won’t save you”.

Kihyun open his eyes wide as he didn’t know why this man knew how they use to call Hyunwoo during their school days, the man laugh again in Kihyuns face and at how affected he was letting out distress scent and feeling his breath a little labor, “- We met in the bathrooms long a go don’t you remember?”Kihyun frown as he remember how a boy try to do something similar to him in the bathrooms a long time ago in their school. 

“- I see you didn’t change, and still are an asshole”, at this words the man hold Kihyun even stronger and was growling making Kihyuns omega try to submit to him. 

“- You don’t know how much I waited for this, trying to wait for the right moment when you weren’t close to that stupid alpha that think he is better than anyone”, Kihyun look at him with angry eyes. 

“- He is better than you that is sure”, the man laugh and took Kihyuns arms in a strong grip. 

“- He wish to be better than me, I’m better than him in anything, and I will show you and the rest how wrong all of you are”, in that moment the man turn his face to get something from his back pocket but Kihyun’s brain was faster and with the hand that hold his phone he punch the alpha in the face making him stumble and moving from above him letting his arms go, Kihyun take the opportunity to run out to the elevator. 

He was waiting for the elevator to arrive but it was too slow, and the man was running in his direction very angry and with big red eyes growling at him, Kihyun moved from the elevator and took the emergency stairs to run down and call Minhyuk. Minhyuk answer him saying he is waiting for him, Kihyun interrupt him saying he is running down the emergency stairs because someone is chasing him and tell Minhyuk to call the police, right at that moment Kihyun saw a little space to hide and cut the call, he saw the man running down pass by him. He wait a little to come out of the place where he was hiding and turn to call Minhyuk again and said “- I think I lost him…” but he was interrupted by the man holding him by the shoulders and pulling him, as the man feel he is close to the stairs he move to the side pulling Kihyun making him roll down the stairs until he stop in the door that lead to the third floor. The man saw Kihyun there unconscious due to the way he roll down the stairs with some bruises on his arms and a cut on his forehead, just at that moment the police enter into the stairs and run to them, Minhyuk scream Kihyuns name at seeing him in the floor he reach to him and take him in his arms, the man wake up from his shock and notice the police so he started to run up and getting out of the stairs in other door, he scape.

Kihyun was taken to the hospital, to check if he was ok or if there's a significant fracture in his body. He woke up hours later, with a punsan pain in his head that made it hard for him to open his eyes, when he was able to open them he saw Minhyuk right next to him holding his hand tight with some tears in his eyes. 

“- Ki!, omg you are awake… I was so afraid that this time I might lose you Ki”, Minhyuk was cleaning his eyes from the tears, Kihyun look at him with wet eyes at how lucky he is for have such an amazing best friend, “- I’ll call the doctor and tell the boys to come to see you they are all here worried”, Minhyuk get up from his chair next to Kihyun and walk out to call the doctor and let the other boys come in.

The first one to enter was Hyunwoo who walk directly to Kihyun to give him a tender kiss on his forehead and hold his hand, the rest of the boys come in and stand around the other side of the bed, they were all so worried for him, the doctor said before that he has hurt his rib but that it is not break along with some scratches and bruises, which will make his recovery faster, “ - We were so worried when Minhyuk call telling us what happen”, said Hoseok with wet eyes and sniffing. 

“- Yeah, I couldn’t believe it when Min hyung said it'', say Jooheon with sad puppies eyes hugging Changkyun for comfort. 

“- I was so scared that I might lose you”, say Hyunwoo next to him like a whisper, Kihyun turn to look at him with fond eyes. 

“- I won’t go anywhere far from you…”, and turn to look around of him smiling a little and add, “- I won’t go anywhere far from all of you… you all are my family”, they all smile and node to Kihyun when the door open and the doctor enter with Minhyuk, the doctor come next to Kihyun from the side where Jooheon and Changkyun are standing, they move to make space for the doctor to check on Kihyun.

The doctor checked his eyes to see if he was able to focus, asked if he had a headache and checked his pulse to see if it’s normal, also checked his ribs to see if everything was ok too. After checking on him, he tells them that they have made some blood test to confirm some things they have found that are nothing to be worried about and that the result will be out in short, the doctor goes out and lets them in the room. 

Minhyuk came next to Kihyun and took his other hand and asked him, “- What happened Ki? You were fine when I left you in the conference room”, said Minhyuk looking down with sad eyes, Kihyun held Minhyuk's hand a little tight and looking at him with kind eyes and a grin, he started to talk to tell them what happened. 

“- I don’t know why happen, after you left he appear in the room and told me he say to you to wait for me in the lobby, then he come closer and closer to me he hold me really tight of my arms so I couldn’t scaped, but there was a moment he look back searching for something so I punch him in the face with my phone in the hand... I run to the elevator but it was taking to long to arrive, so I took the emergency stairs and run down…”, he pause and sigh, “- I saw a wall where I could hide I think it is a door to a floor, and I saw him pass by me and run down, that's when I call you back and didn’t heard him coming back to me, he hold me by the shoulders and pull me to him, that is when I fell and I don’t remember anything else after that”.

The boys were looking at him worried to know that someone had tried to hurt Kihyun without a reason, then Kihyun looked down and started to remember what the man said, a frown appeared with a serious face, Hyungwon saw this and asked Kihyun, “- What happen Ki? What are you thinking?”, Kihyun lifted his eyes and looked at Hyungwon and then a Hyunwoo, he sigh. 

“- Do you remember what happened when we met in school? The time when a boy trap me in the bathroom?”, the rest where giving confused looks to each other and turn to look at Hyunwoo who was nodding. 

“- Yes, I remember, but, what has that to do with this?”, say Hyunwoo frowning and with a confused face. 

“Wait!” said Minhyuk taking the bridge of his nose, “- This have happen before? And Kihyun didn’t tell us anything? and is it only you, that know?”, said to Hyunwoo raising a little bit his voice, Hyunwoo sigh and looked back at Minhyuk and answered him, “- Yes, it was when we were in school after the match when we met. But Kihyun, I still don’t understand why you are remembering this now?”Kihyun sighs and looks at minhyuk. 

“Min, I didn’t say anything because nothing happen, Hyunwoo come just in time looking for me, as you ask him to do”, Minhyuk then relax a little his gaze and look back at Hyunwoo with a smirk, Hyunwoo blush a bit and Minhyuk said, “- We didn’t send him to look for you at that time, maybe he went for you by his own”, the rest started to make some noise and say Hyunwoo has being whipped for kihyun since day one, Hyunwoo try to hide his blush. 

“- Ki you still haven’t answered me, why are you remembering this?”Kihyun who was looking at him with a big smile sighs and turns a little serious again. 

“- The man from today told me, this time Shownu is not here to save you, so I think he is the same guy from that time, I didn’t recognize him until he said those words to me”, Hyunwoo was furious because he remember the boy and use to consider him his friend and when he was about to talk the doctor comeback with some exams on his hand and as he read them he smile and look up to them and said, “- Well you don’t have to worry everything is ok…”, all of them sigh and Kihyun look back at Hyunwoo and both smile lovingly at each other when the doctor continue, “- Yes everything is fine and the pup is fine don’t worry.”, the doctor said smiling bright to them, there was silence and all of them have blank faces trying to process everything.

Kihyun was the first to speak again and ask to the doctor, “- A pup?... I mean… I’m pregnant?”, ask Kihyun, still not believing the doctor's words. 

“- Yes, you are on approximately two months now”, Minhyuk then jumps holding Kihyuns hand tight and smiling wide to him. 

“ - How is it possible you don’t notice? you don’t have symptoms?” , Kihyun shook his head and looked back at the doctor. 

“- Have you been feeling tired? or being having nausea in the mornings?”, Kihyun thought for a bit and then answered. 

“- I have been feeling a little more tired and I have been eating a little more this days”, Kihyun says looking at the doctor, “- Are those symptoms of pregnancy? because I haven’t had morning sickness”, he added.

“- Well…”, said the doctor, “- Those are some common symptoms of pregnancy”. 

“- Hyung, how is it that you didn’t notice that your heats have stopped?” ask Jooheon to Kihyun in a very i don’t believe you tone. 

“- After using suppressants for a long time, I know sometimes it is normal to have irregular heats, so I just thought it was a delay”, he answered Jooheon. 

“- Is true”, said the doctor, “- Some omegas when stop using the suppressants because they have a partner to help them or don’t want to take them anymore, can be irregular with heats, and can have difficulties getting pregnant, but I see that you are ok and have no damage after using them”, the doctor told them he can make an appointment for him to start his pregnancy control to check how the pup is growing and then he leave. The rest of the boys decided it is better if they leave Hyunwoo and Kihyun alone to enjoy their time and the good news.

Hyunwoo hasn't said anything yet, and Kihyun was nervous at what Hyunwoo could say because after all this wasn’t planned, “- Hyunwoo?... are you ok?”, said Kihyun looking at Hyunwoo who is standing next to a window looking out from the room, so Kihyun continue biting his lower lip, “- Is ok if you are angry, I mean… we don't planed this to happen”, Hyunwoo turned to look at Kihyun who was looking down with wet eyes and come close to him taking one of his hands. 

“- What are you saying?”Kihyun lifted his eyes and looked at him with tears close to spill out of his eyes. 

“- I guess..” said Kihyun sniffing, “- You don’t want the pup as we didn’t planned to have it, and that you probably will want to leave”, he sniff some more and look directly at Hyunwoos eyes and found the more sparkling eyes he have ever seen that are full of love and adoration. 

“- I would never leave Ki, not now not ever, and definitely not now that we are going to be parents”, Kihyun felt all his insecurities go away at Hyunwoos words and through his arms around his neck and some tears of happiness come out of his eyes, “- Is ok Ki, My Ki, this pup will be with both of his parents”, and smile at Kihyun putting his hand on Kihyuns still little belly, Kihyun clean his tears and move a little to the side taking care of the IV line and gesture to Hyunwoo to laid down next to him in the bed, the bed was to little for them, but it doesn't matter as they cuddle together and smile at the bright future that was waiting for them.

While Kihyun was in the hospital for a week, the boys family have come to check on him Minhyuk's mom was the most excited to know they will have a pup in the family soon, Hyunwoos parents also come to see Kihyun, his mom adored Kihyun since the first time he look at him and congratulate his son for his excellent election of mate, both his parents congratulate them for the pup and the new family they are starting. The police come to ask him for details about the man and if he knows the person that attacked him, Hyunwoo answers for him and tells them everything that happened in the past and the real name of the man because he gave the company a false name. The police capture the man some days later, they find him hiding in a motel in the outside of the city area, and confess that he did everything as a revenge on Hyunwoo as he has always been jealous of the boy and his success since their school days. Kihyun hug Hyunwoo in a way to found comfort as he was a little distress at the man's confession grateful because he hurt him and not his mate and love of his life, Hyunwoo hold him in his arms in a protective way and said to him that everything will be ok because this man will be in jail for the rest of his life now, the police reassure them that the man will be in prison forever what he did.

After a week and a half Kihyun comeback to the office with his now mate Hyunwoo, holding hands and knowing that nothing could happen now, as they are walking to the conference room as any other normal monday but he notice something strange that it is empty, they didn’t saw anyone in the are. They get near the conference room and heard some noises, they open the door and there were shoutings of ‘surprise’ to them, Kihyun was really surprise and with wide eyes he saw the conference room decorated with baby things all over, and saw a little table with some cupcakes in different colors and saw all his friends there. He was tearing a little as people came to congratulate them for the pup. After they finally enter all started to enjoy the food and good company. They walk to Hakyeon and Taekwoon, both of them are looking to Kihyun with tender eyes and told Kihyun that he has nothing to worry about the man that attack him, as they have collaborated with the police giving them the security footage take by the cameras in the office and in the stairs, so that the man can’t deny any of the charges, Hakyeon also add, “- I knew things would be interesting, but I never imagine that things would be this interesting” and laugh, Taekwon just sigh tirely and shook his head. 

“- He was saying that Hyunwoo look at you with love eyes, since the first day he come here, I never believe him... “, said Taekwoon laughing a little bit as Hakyeon was seeing him with narrow eyes and add, “- But I have to admit he was right, you both look really good together and will be very good parents”, he say smiling to them he move then to take something to eat, Hakyeon look at him with tender eyes as he move to the table with snacks. 

“- That is the most sweet thing I have heard him say to someone that is not me…”, he sigh and look back at them, “- He is right, you know, you will be good parents, and now if you excuse me I have to go give some smooches to my lovely ham-ssi”, Kihyun and Hyunwoo look at each other and smile as Hyunwoo hold him by his waist with one arm.

The time was passing and Kihyun is now 5 months into pregnancy, his belly is really big and round now but that isn’t the only thing that has changed a month after they found out Kihyun was pregnant they have decided to move together and buy an apartment close to where his old apartment is. They have been lucky as they found an apartment just one floor up of Kihyun’s current apartment so they can be closed to the others in case something happens. As they have moved together they also get married, they want their pup to come in a complete home and bring him or her all the security possible. 

The day they got married was a very emotional day for everyone and more to Kihyun as his pregnancy made him more sensitive with all the hormones, at that time he was into 3 months. Hyunwoo that day fell in love with Kihyun again. He was wearing a white suit with some black and gold details. He looked like a prince, thought Hyunwoo, who was smiling so wide that his eyes look like they are disappearing into straight lines. Kihyun was surprised too, when he saw Hyunwoo in his dark blue suit with some details in silver and little dark red touches here and there. The ceremony was perfect, and the food delicious and the night was full of surprises like Hoseok proposing to Hyungwon that night, or like Jooheon and Changkyun telling them that they have being nominated as a duo to some rappers award, and also Minhyuk singing for the husbands to have their first dance. It was perfect, everything was totally perfect.

So now, they are reunited again in a party in the same hotel they found each other again, just this time Kihyun was walking holding his husband's hand and with some extra weight. Their friends are already there and waiting for them sitting in a table. 

“- We thought you wouldn’t come anymore, you are late”, say Hyungwon to them when he see them. 

“- Yeah, Ki took some time to get ready as he say everything make him look fat”, said Hyunwoo chuckling a bit as he help Kihyun to sit in the couch that was next to the table, Kihyun narrow his eyes at him because he knew he look fat but it wasn’t his fault the pup is growing so much!, Hyunwoo sit next to him and give a kiss on his temple lovingly and take Kihyuns hand, Kihyun then smile at him. 

“- Since the pup have grow so much is so hard to find clothes that fit me just fine”, say putting a hand on his belly to massage it. 

“- Ki, he or she still have more to grow”, said Hyungwon laughing a bit. 

“- Don’t be like that”, say Hoseok by his side, “- That will be you in some time remember, I want pups as soon as we get married”, he was smiling so bright and excited, Hyungwon blush and give him a peck on the lips. 

“- Yes, sir! We will have pups as soon as possible”, and give him another kiss, then they saw Minhyuk coming back to them and telling them the presentation will happen soon.

Today they are in a celebration party for Jooheon and Changkyun as they have won the best duo rappers award, as Wonshik was talking and congratulating Jooheon and Changkyun and giving a little speech to the people reunited there he also make an announcement that “GROOVL1N” and “Trouble Inc.” will be having a collaboration with their best artist, and they also announce that this is only the first collaboration. Later the boys learn from Jooheon, Changkyun and Hyungwon that Wonshik was seeing Lee Jaehwan the owner of the “Trouble Inc.” for some years now and that they are almost 100% sure they will get married soon, that day they also saw why hongbin has being going so much to the other company as they see him hand in hand with Nam Sang Hyuk the right hand of Jaehwan. 

Jooheon and Changkyun come to sit with them and tell them how all this will change their image and the company for the better, Minhyuk was sitting next to Kihyun with a hand on Kihyuns round belly and looking it with tender eyes, he was interrupt as Jooheon say to him, “- Hyung when will you tell Soyou sunbae that you want her to be your girlfriend?”. 

Minhyuk sighs and turns to look at them that he didn’t notice Jihyun coming to the back of the couch and she leans on the back of the couch and speaks next to Minhyuk ear and says, “- Yes, when are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”, Minhyuk get up in a jump and turn with wide eyes to look at her blushing at the sudden question, his friends laugh seeing him this quiet and shy, Kihyun takes his wrist and makes him lean to him and whisper in his ear. 

“- Take this chance to tell her, you won’t have any better opportunity than this one”, said Kihyun, winking at him to encourage his friend and place a hand on Minhyuk's hand smiling at him. Minhyuk knew he was right, the alpha girl is so beautiful and have already a lot of other alphas and omegas trying to court her too, so if he wanted an opportunity he have to do something soon and that soon is now, he straight his back and look at Jihyun and say with stutter voice, “- Ji.. Jihyun, D..Do you w..w.ant t..to be m..my girl...girl… girlfriend?” he was blushing red as a tomato and even his ears are red, he is so nervous that he is almost shaking. Jihyun stands right behind the couch and walks to be in front of Minhyuk, she smiles at him bright and wide to answer him. 

“- Of course dummy, I wait so much for you to ask me!”, and she kissed Minhyuk surprising him that it took some seconds for him to respond to the Kiss. His friends started to cheer them on and congratulate them that they are FINALLY officially together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is todays chapter!!!! I hope you all like it and that wait for next weeks chapter, where we will see the last moments of their relationship in this story,  
> See you all next week!! stay safe and take care, I want to say thank you for all the kudos and reads of this, also for all the comments I really appreciate them!!! see ya ;)


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, in this chap we will meet Hynwoo and Kihyun's little pup ^^ it will be a girl? it will be a boy? ummm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, im back with the last chapter of this story, hope you all enjoy it and have some fun reading this last part of the story. Again say that is not proof read so im really sorry for any mistakes -_-, also say a especial thank you to Bubu that help me decided to post this story, now with out more to say lets start reading!!!

CHAPTER 13

They are waiting for the big day to arrive and they think is just the perfect time as they are just one day before Hoseok and Hyungwons wedding day, all preparations have being done, the invitations have being confirm, and all are so excited as they are the second couple of the group to get married, at this point Kihyun is already in his last month and his belly is impossibly big and round making him look even more fat as Kihyun say, but Hyunwoo think he looks just perfect with his big belly that hold their future pup. As Kihyun is closer to due Minhyuk's mom and Hyunwoos mom have being coming more often to help Kihyun prepared everything for the time when they have to go to the hospital, since his seventh month he have started to work from home and going to the office just when necessary, Kihyun sleeps a little every night as the pup moves so much in his belly and wakes him up almost every hour to go to the bathroom to pee as the favorite places to kick is Kihyuns bladder and ribs. 

Tonight he wake up, with a very uncomfortable pain in his lower back and he think is because he was in a very uncomfortable position, so he decided to go to the bathroom AGAIN and try empty his bladder, as he walk to the bathroom slowly he felt something coming out on his legs as he reach the bathroom door of their room, so he switch the light on and see that is a transparent liquid so, he put one plus one and…, he open his eyes wide and walk back slowly to the bed because of the uncomfortable pain, to try and wake him up hyunwoo who is soundly asleep in the bed, he shake him up around 3 times before he wake up and mumble something unrecognizable to kihyun who sigh and say to him. 

“ - My water breaks Hyunwoo!!!, we are having the pup NOW!”, he shout the last part as he was feeling a punzant pain again, yes his contractions have started, Hyunwoo open his eyes wide and get up from the bed with a jump. 

“- We having the pup? Now? you sure Ki?”, Kihyun sees him slightly panicking, takes his face and tries to calm him as another contraction hits, so he tries to speak in the most calm way possible. 

“- Hyunwoo love, dress, give me some clothes, take my bag, and take us to the hospital, ok?”, Hyunwoo node and try to do as his husband said and while Kihyun was changing his shirt slowly and putting some sweatpants on, Hyunwoo was taking the keys and the bag, some toiletries Kihyun might need in the hospital and was heading out of the apartment in a rush when he heard Kihyun shouting from the bedroom entrance holding his back. 

“- Are you seriously leaving me here?”, Hyunwoo opens his eyes round and big and comes back to take Kihyun with him to the hospital.

Once in the hospital the nurses come to him and put him in a wheelchair while Hyunwoo was filling some papers with Kihyun’s information for him to be admitted, after filling all the papers he come to Kihyun’s room to check on him and the doctor was checking how dilated he is to see the possibility for him to have the pup naturally and said to them that she will be back in 10 mins to see if he has dilated some more if not that he will need cesary to deliver.

Hyunwoo come close to him to take his hand and sit next to him in the bed, he kiss his hand and give him a fond smile, Kihyun is having a contraction again so he take deep breaths and hold Hyunwoos hand tighter until it pass and say to Hyunwoo. 

“- Did you tell the guys where we are?”, Hyunwoo look at him open his eyes a little and shook his head no, “- Tell Minhyuk please, he will be so angry if we didn’t tell him and also to your mom, I think Min will tell to his mom”, Hyunwoo do as he is told and really quick he get a message from Minhyuk saying they will be there in a couple of minutes. 

When the boys arrive like half an hour later, Kihyun was already move to the surgery area, because he wasn’t progressing in the way the doctor wanted him to dilate, they look at Hyunwoo and ask him for Kihyun, “- He was move to have a cesary as he wasn’t dilating enough and doctor say it was the best for him and the pup”. 

“- Ok then, we will be waiting for news, please tell us when the pup is here”, say Minhyuk, Hyunwoo node looking to all of them and going to Kihyuns surgery room. The surgery took a lot of time, when Hyunwoo come out of the surgery room the time was already 3 in the morning, and he saw the youngers and Hyungwon sleeping in the chairs, when Minhyuk and Hoseok see him they stand up and walk to him and ask how everything went, “- Everything went fine, Kihyun is fine and our pup is fine too, they will be out in a minute”, he say smiling proudly. 

They move to Kihyuns room to wait for them to come, when Kihyun come back in the bed they saw him holding a little pup, it is beautiful and tiny, it is the most beautiful thing they have ever seen, Kihyun move the blanket a little bit for them to look at her. 

“- Say hi Mirae, all your uncles are here”, say Kihyun smiling while making the voice of the little pup, Minhyuk come quickly to him and hold the baby in his arms with love and care and some tears scape his eyes, Kihyun took Hyunwoos hand and make him lean to kiss him and smile at his husband and then turn to look at his friend with his baby in arms, Minhyuk was sniffing and say to the baby. 

“- You are the most perfect pup I have ever seen, lovely Mirae uncle Min always will be here for you”, he says, placing a kiss on her little forehead. Hoseok and Hyungwon were the next ones to hold her. 

Everything was fine until Changkyun open his eyes wide remembering something so he pulled Jooheon sleeve, Jooheon turn to look at him holding little Mirae in his arms and say to him, “- Kyun omg, forget the work for now, can’t you see this pretty pup right here”, Changkyun shook his head no coming closer to them in a hurry and saying, “- No hyung, we are forgetting something important don’t you think ?”, they see each other not understanding what Changkyun was saying, “- Hyung”, said whining and turning to Hoseok, “- Today is Hyungwon hyung and your wedding!”, he finish saying making all of them look at them with wide eyes. Damn!. 

“-You are right Kyun!”, Kihyun talk from his bed and say, “- You have to go now! you still have time to go dress and go to the ceremony”, say Kihyun taking his role as the one taking care of his friends, “- Don’t dare to say anything!, we will be here for a day to see how everything goes, so go!”, they go out in a hurry to go to the wedding, just in time come Hyunwoos mother to help them with the pup, and later in the morning comes Minhyuk mom too. Both ladies are really happy and proud of the new family and the new addition to the family.

As they couldn’t attend the ceremony, Minhyuk made sure they didn’t missed any detail, so he video call them for them to look at everything. After some days have passed Kihyun is already at home still recovering but fine as Mirae has started to grow as a healthy pup. Hoseok and Hyunwon have decided to delay their honeymoon and stay next to the others, in case something happens. Today it is a busy day in the Son’s apartment, as they are having a meeting for their other friends to meet Mirae. 

She couldn’t be more blessed, she has been given a lot of gifts and plushies and also her first sport outfit designed by Hakyeon himself, specially made for her. The others have also come, Wonshik have come with Jaehwan to gift her a CD with sounds that can make good to the pup to grow healthy and good there were also some lullabies sung by Jaehwan too, Hongbin and Hyuk have also come with a very special gift her first game, for her to start training to be as good as them. 

Her uncles also come with a lot of gifts, Hyungwon and Hoseok have decided to gift her a bunny and turtle plushie with a lot of pretty clothes; Changkyun and Jooheon gift her a bee and wolf plushie and also some very cute and cool shoes for to wear later; the last gift was from uncle Minhyuk in company of auntie Jihyun they gift her together a bracelet with the word “Monbebe'' that means “My baby” that look like a set with the necklace gift by Hyunwoo and Kihyun to her with a beautiful heart shape charm, Minhyuk also bring another present a big whale plushie for her to sleep with it when she grow some more. Hyunwoo takes everything to her room and put the plushies next to the bear and hamster plushies they gift her before; the room is decorated with pastel colors, a rocket chair, a table to change her and the crib that is now full with all her plushies.

They all sit in the living room while Jihyun holds the baby, singing something to her to calm her and put her to sleep a nap, “- And how are you feeling Ki? Are you recovering well”, ask Hoseok from the couch holding Hyungwons hand who is next to him, Hyunwoo was helping Kihyun sit on the couch as he still need to be cautious because of the surgery. 

“- I’m fine, I still need some help to do somethings, but Hyunwoo and his mom help a lot and also Min’s mom is coming more often too so if I’m recovering fine”, say Kihyun looking at his husband with a smile as Hyunwoo sit beside him on the couch for Kihyun to lean on him to rest more comfortable. 

“- That's good to hear Ki, you will be able to be better soon” says Jooheon from his spot next to Changkyun. 

“- Yes, I’m excited to be back to work and take care of Mirae properly”, say Kihyun looking at his pup in Jihyuns arms. 

“- So you are going back to work?”, ask Jihyun with a sleepy Mirae in her arms. 

“Yes, we have decided it is the best for both of us to work, and as I design, I can do some work from home and go to the office if it’s necessary, and as Hyunwoo is in the office his mom or Min’s mom will be here with us for some time too.”, he looked back at Hyunwoo who smiled back and kissed him on the temple. 

“- Have you heard? They have discussed everything, so I think I can still work too!”said Jihyun to Minhyuk who blush at hearing her, the others around look at each other confused at her words, Kihyun looked at Minhyuk next to him and asked. 

“- Min? What happen?”, Minhyuk sigh knowing he can’t hide this anymore so look around him and land his eyes on a sleepy Mirae and take her in his arms slowly to not wake her up and say, “- Guys, we originally decided to keep this to us a little longer… but I think this is the best opportunity to tell you”, he sigh again and take Jihyuns hand with his free hand as she smile at him and say, “- We will have a pup too, she is already into 3 monhts”.

The celebration become double, to congratulate the future parents and the welcoming of Mirae, their little family was growing slowly, but everything feel good, everything feel at the right time, and they knew life couldn’t be better and that there will be a lot of good things to come and that their story is just starting again.

END.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well with this we finally finish this story!!! yey!!! This made me happy and a little sad as is my first story and is time to say bye to it, but I have to say that I'm already working on another story a royalty one that will be wonkyun and showki, because yes I love showki ^^'. Thank you all that take time to read this and leave some kudos and comments.- I'm really grateful to all of you, and here is my other story in case you want to read it ;). Till next time :*  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647672/chapters/67650218
> 
> Omg thank you for all the kudos T-T im so touch


End file.
